Hogwarts Through an American
by Mrs.WayneJokerfan
Summary: Mya and Jessie are foreign students from the U.S. Mya is best friends with a Gryfffindor, while jessie is a book worm. Throughout the year Mya will realize who her real friends are, and who loves her the most.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

It was another nippy morning at Hogwarts. There were the two newer students who transferred from the American Institution of Wizarding and Witchcraft, high in the Rockies of Colorado. One was Jessie Dowing and the other one is Mya Diego. Each had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Myas hair was redder than Jessie's though, and Jessie's eyes weren't the normal green and brown, but blue and brown. Her father's eyes. Myas were just the ordinary eyes. Yet they were not related. Jessie was also a Californian while Mya was a Mainer. They both had been placed in the Ravenclaw house. For neither was hard enough working for Hufflepuff, courageous enough for Gryffindor, or ambitious enough for Slytherin.

They were now on their way to the dining hall for dinner and Dumbledore's announcements. It had been the same routine for the past two years they had been there. Now in fifth year they knew just about everyone.

"Oi!" shouted the egotistical ass from under the green and silver tapestry of Slytherins table. Mya turned around and faced him.

"Yes?" she questioned. Waiting impatiently taping her foot with her arms crossed.

"You yanks are back?" Malfoy said. "I figured you wouldn't make it another year at Hogwarts."

"Sorry to disappoint you there, Malfoy," Mya said as she started to walk away "remember we won the war."

Jess rolled her eyes, but the corner of her mouth quirked upwards despite herself. They continued their journey towards the Ravenclaw table leaving Malfoy completely dumbfounded. Once they reached the table, they just randomly bursted out laughing at there recent attack.

"Attention," said Dumbledore from the teacher's table to the students. "Please everyone be seated. The sorting will begin."

The hall quieted as everyone waited expectantly for the first years to enter Great Hall. The Sorting Hat sat on a stool as it always had, looking for all the world like any raggedy, patched hat.

After a moment, the door opened and first years crowded in, led by Professor McGonagall. The Sorting Hat suddenly opened the slit in its brim and came to life, singing its annual song. After this there was scattered murmuring – this year the song was different from the ones everyone heard in the past, and seemed to be more advertising the houses, to unlike then, the usual description of what qualities were looked at for each house.

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, and the sound quickly receded as she read the first on her list.

"Abercrombie, Ebenson." A chubby, dark haired boy scurried under the hat, which barley touched his head before declaring,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

McGonagall went down the list until she reached,

"Zephyr, Atticus" and the Hat shouted,

"RAVENCLAW!" (Resulting in torrential applause from Jessie and Mya's table) and Dumbledore introduced the teachers, Umbridge and Grabbly-Plank. Inexplicably, when Dumbledore tried to begin the feast, Umbridge interrupted with a long and irritating speech (which Mya practically slept through, but Jessie though was an ominous sign that Umbridge would be a very unpleasant teacher).

Finally, they began the feast.

"I'm starving," muttered Jessie, tearing a leg off the roast turkey.

"Who wouldn't be?" asked Mya reaching for the mashed potatoes. "I wonder if these taters are from Maine…ha"

"Mya don't be absurd" said Jessie in between bites of turkey.

"Well I really do wonder Maine only has some of the best potatoes ever" said Mya looking at her food.

"Maybe back home but remember we are in Hogwarts and Maine probably doesn't ship their potatoes half way around the world, and plus that's muggle talk," said Jessie.

"True," said Mya taking another bite of her squash.

After dinner was over, people scurried to their proper dormitories. First years being led by the prefects. Mya and Jessie were just about to turn and go up the staircase leading to the Ravenclaw room when they heard,

"Mya, Hold Up!" this was Mya's other best friend Neville Longbottom.

"NEVILLE!" shouted Mya as she ran to greet him with one of her 'excited jump up and hug' things. "Oh I'm so glad to see you again." Mya continued as she was in Neville's arms giving him a death hug.

"Yeah I can tell," he said smiling.

"I have excitement issues," Mya said as she let herself down and had a huge grin coming on her face as she looked at him. Neville chuckled a little bit.

"So anyway, I stopped you to give you this…" said Neville holding a green gift bag with white polka-dots. "It's a late birthday present, I hope you like it."

"Oh I'm sure I will," reassured Mya. She took it carefully and started to paw through it. First, she pulled out a little note reading,

Happy Birthday

Neville

Simple and sweet, thought Mya when she continued to dig further into the rolls of tissue paper. She pulled out a little ball. Neville seemed to have seen the confused expression on Myas face as she examined it. He let another chuckle.

"May I?" he asked holding his hand out. Mya handed it to him, he pushed a button and above the ball there was a list of band names. Myas eyes began to widen as it slowly came to her. Neville took her hand and placed it on the ball. Myas face grew with excitement,

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted. "Neville this is so awesome!"

"It's an Orb of Music. I put your favorite bands that you talked about on it." Neville said, pleased with himself. Mya looked up, to look Neville dead in the eyes.

"Neville," she started. "This is probably one of my favorite gifts ever. It's really sweet, thank you." She gave him another big hug.

"W-well it's getting late," said Neville.

"Yeah it is, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely," said Neville as he headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

"What was that all about?" asked Jessie.

"Look what Neville gave me…" said Mya handing the gift to Jessie. For a couple moments Jessie seemed confused but then…

"AN ORB OF MUSIC!" Jessie shouted, jumping at it. Calming down, she shot Mya a look, "I am so jealous."

"No worries, I'll let you listen to it every now and then," Mya replied, giving Jessie a malicious grin. "If you behave."

Jessie's lip extended and her eyes got big.

"No!" said Mya, throwing her arms up in defense.

"Not the puppy dog eyes!"

Jessie subsided, giving Mya a ready grin and they headed for the Ravenclaw common room.

"Just get me a fuzzy speaker that we can hook to it and we'll listen to it in our dorm," said Mya.

"And we'll put a silencing charm around our room so we can BLAST it and ROCK OUT!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Exactically," said Mya as she ran toward the Ravenclaw eagle, Jessie right behind. They both were so giddy and laughing at absolutely nothing.

The eagle's beak opened,

"If an ash tree falls in the woods, and no one hears it, did it make a sound?"

Jess though about it for a moment before saying,

"The answer is that silence is only defined by the listener."

"Well though, said the eagle, and the stairs appeared. Then Jessie and Mya shot up them eager to try out the Orb of Music. When they reached the room, each was welcomed by a letter from home. Mya opened hers first,

My Dearest Mya,

How was your travel? First day back? Things are just the same at home. Although your ex stopped by, Hunter, he was hoping to catch you before you were gone. He left you a something, I'll send if with Heifer tomorrow. Well have a great year. I'll see you next summer. Oh and would you tell Jess I said hi?

Love you lots,

Mum & Dad

_XOXO_

Mya chuckled at the thought of her dad writing this, she turned to Jessie, "My mom says hi."

"Hi," Jessie replied as she opened her letter.

Dear Jessie,

We thought this magazine article would interest you. : )

Have a nice year at Hogwarts!

Mom & Dad 3

(And Kris and Amadeus)

"Oh, this'll be good to read tomorrow," said Jessie stuffing the article in her pad of parchment. "I'm heading up to bed, what about you Mya?"

"Yeah the energy level has dropped rapidly," replied Mya. They slipped into bed, and were out. The morning rolled around, Mya was up and about. Jessie was generally a late sleeper. All dressed and ready to go Mya walked up to Jessie, leaned in a little bit to make sure she could her,

"JESSIE, TIME TO GET UP!" yelled Mya. Jessie jumped out of bed in shock.

"Why do you do that?" asked Jessie in her irritated, half-asleep voice.

"You have to wake up somehow," said Mya pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"UGH," sighed Jessie as she pulled herself back under the blue and bronze bedding.

"Don't you try and go back to sleep," Mya started. "I let you sleep in as late as you could." Jessie pulled the bedding down so her face was visible.

"UGH!" she sighed even louder, as she finally crawled out of bed. Mya was gathering her books and throwing them into her sling bag. Jessie had made it out of bed…finally.

"Now you're going to have to hurry up or we're going to be late for breakfast," said Mya as she now was gathering her bathroom artifacts and replacing them on her bureau.

"Oh fine," said Jessie moping to the bathroom. When Jessie had, at last, finished getting ready, they headed to breakfast. They entered through the great wooden doors. The aroma of blueberry toast filled Mya's nostrils,

"Mmm," said Mya.

Jessie, however, brought her out of her reverie by nudging her with her elbow. Ignoring Mya's puzzled expression; Jessie looked pointedly in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Look," she said simply.

"What?"

"Neville, he's not here this morning. I wonder why?"

"He's not?" Mya craned her neck, searching for the round-faced Gryffindor, but could not find him among the other red-edged robed students.

They found no explanation for Neville's absence through the res of breakfast, and were still in the dark on the way to potions class afterwards.

"Go on, Mya, I just remembered I've left the over-summer essay we had to do in the common room," said Jessie, dashing anxiously for the Ravenclaw's entrance.

Mya shook her head and continued on to Potions, which were in the dungeons of Hogwarts. On her way there she couldn't help but worry about Neville. She only came to one idea.

"Malfoy," she murmured under her breath. She quickened her pace to the potions classroom. She knew Malfoy would be on his way, _teacher's pet _though Mya. As she was getting closer she saw a flash of white blonde hair halfway down the staircase.

"MALFOY!" she shouted. He looked up to see who said his name, as his crew paused and also looked.

"Ah," he said with that smirk on his face. "How may I be of assistance?"

"What the HELL did you do to Neville?" shouted Mya as she sprinted sown the stairs.

"What do you mean?" asked Malfoy sarcastically.

"He wasn't there for breakfast today, and only Slytherins don't like him." continued Mya. "It's not like Neville to miss ANYTHING!"

"OO, sounds like someone's concerned," stated Draco.

"CONCERNED! I'm past CONCERNED!" yelled Mya now in his face. "You tell me where-"

"Where he is, or what?" asked Draco mockingly.

"This," she punched him right in the mouth and he started to bleed.

"What in the BLOODY HELL was that for Diego?" moaned Draco as he started to clutch his damaged face.

"You know damn well," finished Mya. She continued to Potions.

Jessie raced down the passageway to the dungeons, clutching her potions book and other things she needed for class. Halfway down the corridor, she stumbled on her too-long robes and dropped her books. Uncharacteristically swearing, she frantically gathered up her stuff and began running again. Barely five seconds later her essay fluttered from her grasp to the floor, and she had to stop again to grab it. Finally she reached the Potions classroom, and hoping fervently that the professor wouldn't notice, she opened the door and slipped in.

Every one turned to face her except for Snape.

"Running late I see Miss Dowing. And on the first day of classes too," said Snape now facing her, "Fifty points off Ravenclaw." Jessie, cheeks burning, slowly slid into her seat next to Mya and put her books on the table.

"Nice one Jess, already 50 points off," mumbled Mya.

"Ha-ha, figures a half blood would screw it up for her house," said Draco. At the board Snape froze.

"Malfoy, if you want to insult someone about their blood insult me cause I _am _a muggle born so shove that up your PURE BLOOD ASS!" said Mya. At the board, Snape cleared his throat,

"That will be all," he said. "By the way, Mr. Malfoy, what ever happened to your face?" Malfoy's face turned red and he appeared to be having difficultly shaping the words to speak.

"He fell," Mya said loudly. "Down the stairs, and smashed his face off the wall. I would have helped him, but I was on my way to class." Snape raised his eyebrows,

"It would seem that you need to be more careful on those stairs," he said, before turning back to the board to finish writing the ingredients they needed for the days potion.

"Why do you suppose Snape let you slide?" asked Jessie as they left after class. "He could not have missed that bit you said about Malfoy's-"

"I don't know," said Mya, "but I'm not complaining, we've already lost fifty points from Ravenclaw, JESSIE."

"Hey at least I haven't been beating up on Slytherins," said Jessie mildly. "I can tell that Malfoy didn't smack his face off a wall, for sure."

"You know he deserved it," said Mya darkly. "I think he did something to Neville."

"Be that as it may, it's not going to win you any points with Snape if you get into fights with Malfoy."

They headed for History of Magic, which was almost impossible to pay much attention to, but in any case they had always got enough notes to make through their exams. After class they headed to lunch.

"Only the first day and we've already got homework," said Mya glumly. "Snape has assigned an essay, Binns' assigned an essay…Bet we'll get two more essays the end of the day."

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Jessie. "This is O.W.L. year, after all. They'll be pelting us with homework to get us ready for the examinations."

"Exciting," said Mya sarcastically, rolling her eyes taking another bite of her roll, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She swung around facing the familiar face of Hermione Granger.

"Neville is in the hospital wing," said Hermione sympathetically.

"Really, what happened?" questioned Mya. Hermione made a gesture toward the Slytherin table where she saw that blonde laughing.

"I knew it," mumbled Mya under her breath.

"Pardon?" asked Hermione.

"I knew Malfoy had something to do with it," said Mya angrily.

"Yes, oh and I heard what you did to him," said Hermione hiding a chuckling grin.

"Oh yeah, ha, well thank you Hermione," said Mya as she stood up, "Jess I'm going to visit Neville in the hospital, okay?"

"Okay," said Jessie.

"You're welcome Mya," said Hermione. Mya smiled as acknowledgement and headed out the hall towards the wing.

_I'll get him back…again _thought Mya to herself. She was walking at a steady pace, knowing that she was, indeed, on a time limit.

She got there and heaved the bulky doors open. She looked the room over only to find Neville on the third bed on the left. He was hunched over reading a book with his foot wrapped up in a cast resting on a pillow. He took no notice of Mya's presence. She pulled out her wand and whispered a spell to get a bouquet of fire lilies. Neville was still not looking up. Mya crept over to him,

"Hey Neville," said Mya softly so she wouldn't startle him, though she did anyway.

"Mya, hey, what's going on?" asked Neville looking up towards her with a smile.

"Same ol', same ol' but it's not me you should be asking. What happened to you?" asked Mya taking a seat next to him. His face flushed scarlet as looked down,

"Draco," he said under his breath.

"Well yeah, I kind of figured. I'll take care of him, okay?" said Mya.

"Thanks," said Neville now turning his head to face her, for she was on the bed leaning right next to him.

"Oh, and I got these for you," said Mya as she handed him the fire lilies. His eyes grew wide, as a monstrous grin appeared.

"Fire lilies," he stated.

"Yeah, I was hoping you didn't have these yet," said Mya leaning even closer to him, her chin almost on his shoulder.

"Well I do now, thank you Mya," said Neville.

"No prob, though I should be going, but I had to check on you."

"Yeah," agreed Neville. Mya slowly stood up from the bed and started to leave until a though popped in her head,

"When are you going to be released?"

"Tomorrow, sometime," replied Neville.

"Okay, see you later," said Mya.

"Bye," and Mya left the hospital wing and headed for her next class.

She met Jessie at Transfigurations.

"People were talking about Potter at lunch," said Jess. "They were being pretty harsh, I thought."

"Why?"

"They were saying stuff…like the stuff that's been in the _Prophet_ all summer."

"I don't get the _Prophet_ much during vacation."

"Well, about how supposedly he loves being famous and is always angsting all over the place and trying to get attention."

"His parents died didn't they? That isn't something I'd want to be famous for."

"Yeah, I know…and everyone reckons he's making it up about…" Jessie tapped her teacup with her wand making it grow a tail, "You-know-who being back."

"Well we've all be wondering," said Mya, "so much stuff has happened at the end of last year and it was pretty much unexplained." She tapped her own cup making it grow feet and fur. "I can't seem to get this quite get this changed into a rat."

"Me neither," said Jessie. "I think I'm a bit rusty from not doing magic all summer."

"Probably," said Mya jabbing the cup. It squeaked and tried to run of the desk.

"Anyway, I think we'll just have to wait and see if anything else happens or if Harry ends up explaining what happened in the maze," said Jess, "Grab that." Mya snatched the tea cup from the edge of the desk and returned to trying the spell.

By the end of class, Jessie's cup was almost a rat except for that it still had a handle, and Mya's cup had grown a head.

"Not horrible for first class," said Mya when she turned to her cup.

"But we still need to practice the spell for homework," said Jessie pushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

After Care of Magical Creatures with Grubbly-Plank, where they drew a labeled anatomy of bowtruckles, (to be finished for homework). They went to their common room.

"YAWN!" said Jessie. "My classes have worn me out just thinking all that homework we've been assigned."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to visit Neville again before I bother with any of it," said Mya.

"You do that," said Jessie taking out her bowtruckle drawing. "I'm almost done with this; I'm going to finish it now."

"I'll do that later," said Mya waving her hand dismissively.


	2. I don't have too, I just want too

Chapter 2

Mya walked through the hospital wings door with two cupcakes in a little box. Once again Neville was buried in a book. When Mya shut the door Neville looked up.

"When you said later I didn't think you actually meant later," said Neville in shock.

"Neville, you are my best friend, of course I'm going to visit you as much as I can," said Mya. "And besides, I brought us cupcakes to munch on." He chuckled as Mya dug out the cupcakes.

"You didn't have to do this," said Neville.

"You are absolutely correct, I didn't _have _to do this, I just wanted too," said Mya as she smiled, Neville smiled back. The evening rolled on and Mya and Neville chatted about eachothers day until finally,

"Oh god, I have to go do homework," bursted Mya. "As joyous as it is," Mya rolled her eyes.

"Okay," said Neville. He was obviously a little disappointed.

"Yeah, but oh well, got to get it done," said Mya as she made her way to the edge of the bed, for she had been lying next to him.

"Neville?" asked Mya.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What exactically did Draco do to you?" Mya asked. Neville was silent for a moment as Mya watched him with sympathetic eyes.

"Well-well, he-he, it's really kind of stupid…" trailed Neville scratching his head.

"You can tell me Neville…" Mya encouraged.

"Well I was going back up to the Gryffindor Tower last night, and he had been coming down, for only god knows why, and he saw me." Neville's face was starting to become blank, "he had said to me 'hey Longbottom what are you doing hanging out with a mudblood.' And I was saying that you were awesome and stuff like that and he kind of snickered and shoved me down the stairs. Then I broke my leg cause I am a klutz," finished Neville looking up at Mya with despair.

"Oh my god, Neville," said Mya in her pitiful voice. He just blushed. "I'm so sorry you broke your leg because of me."

"It's really okay," responded Neville.

"No, it's not, tomorrow I'll give him a dose of his own medicine…again," said Mya now standing. She walked over to the side of the bed by Neville and bent down so she was about four inches from his face.

"You really are a sweet guy," said Mya as she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Then she left. Neville watched her as she strode out of the wing. As the door shut he became more aware of something inside of him. It was an odd feeling, one he had never felt before; he pondered this for a few moments glancing around the room and back to the bed. He then figured it out, though there really wasn't much thinking to it that to him Mya was no longer 'just a friend.' He realized that he, in fact, loved her.

Jessie was now in the library researching aconite for her potions class. She was silently buried in her studies. When she heard,

"JESSICA!" this was no other than Jessie's best friend Rachel Thompson. (Rachel is in Ravenclaw also). Jessie turned around with shock only to see the gleaming smile of Rachel.

"Rachel, hi, how are you?" asked Jessie excitedly.

"I'm fine and how about you?"

"Oh I'm excellent. How was your summer?" asked Jessie as Rachel was taking a seat next to her. They told eachother their summer tales. The highlights, Jessie had grown her very own flower garden with plants from around the world; while Rachel's summer was spent at a camp right on the ocean. After they had talked for a while Rachel had realized the time,

"Oh," she started, "look at the time. I really should be going, so nice to see you again."

"Yep, nice to see you too," replied Jessie. And Rachel left with a quick "bye." Jessie naturally looked at the time,

"9:30 SNAP!" she shouted, throwing her hand up to her head.

"Shhh," hissed the librarian.

"Sorry," cringed Jessie. She marked her place in her books and gathered them up and brought them back to the common room. When she had gotten there she found Mya doing what need be done.

"Evening," claimed Jessie.

"Hi," responded Mya glancing up from her studies and asked, "library?"

"Yeah, I wonder what gave it away, hmm, maybe the BOOKS!" said Jessie sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'm _so _tired, I can't notice the obvious," said Mya turning back to her work.

"So how was Neville?" asked Jessie still standing holding her books to her chest.

"Fine," replied Mya. "You know what screw this, I'm going to bed, I have most of it done." Mya slammed her books closed, gathered them up, and strutted to the dorm.

The morning arose sooner than expected, and as usual Mya was up first. Except instead of getting ready she was doing homework.

"I need some serious help," she said to herself, "this anatomy of bowtruckles has got me stumped." Mya went to see if Jessie was up. She should have known better, it was 5:00 in the morning. Classes didn't start until 9, and breakfast wouldn't even be ready for another two an a half hours. Mya let out a long sigh. She quickly got assembled so she could hit the library. Grabbing her bag and setting the mechanical alarm clock for Jessie. She had also put a spell on it so it wouldn't stop going off until Jessie was out of bed. As she headed to the stairs, Mya was going through everything she needed to do…she had everything done but the worst one. She was going to have to research the anatomy of a bowtruckle.

"Great," she mumbled to herself.

Beep, beep, beep went the alarm in Jessie's and Mya's dorm. Jessie being herself hit the snooze only to find out she couldn't turn off the alarm. She put the pillow over her head and shoved herself further under the blankets, but the sound amplified.

"Mya you're going to pay for this," Jessie said aloud now getting frustrated. She flung herself out of the bed, "I'M UP!" she shouted and the alarm went off. Several minutes passed of Jessie slowly getting ready. She turned to the bed and looked at the clock; she chuckled, and slid back into it. Time passed, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP the alarm went off again, two minutes after Jessie had crept back in.

"Damn it all," she said as she inched back out of bed.

In the library Mya was working at a steady pace. She was probably about half way done with her anatomy when she heard a familiar voice. Not a bad voice, but a proverbial one.

"Good morning Mya," said Neville smiling.

"Hey Neville!" said Mya looking up from her piece, "Didn't expect to see you so early."

"Well, I just got released and figured I ought to return these books," said Neville holding a pile of books in his hands.

"Oh I see," said Mya grinning. There was an awkward silence between the two, until Mya broke it, "Hey do you think you could help me out with this," as she gestured to her assignment.

"Of course," answered Neville taking a seat next to Mya and placing the books on the empty table in front of him. "So what are we working on?"

"Well it's supposed to be an anatomy of a bowtruckle," said Mya biting her bottom lip, discouraged ate her work.

"Oh yes, that," said Neville. "They're rather hard to explain, but I know a great book that contains tons of information about them."

"That would be superb," said Mya somewhat relived.

"Okay, I'll get it, be right back," said Neville as he left. Mya giggled, not that anything was funny, but she just thought about Neville. He was always so helpful and even when he's in pain he's just as full of life as ever. She twiddled the pencil a little bit as she waited. Her legs were crossed and her foot was tapping the air as she kicked back.

"Got it," said Neville turning the corner of one of the many bookshelves.

"Oh good, I may finish in time now," said Mya sitting back up in her chair, eager to finish the project. Neville was turning the pages as he began to sit back down.

"Ah, here it is," said Neville as he slid the book to Mya. She was speed-reading over it to just get a general idea of what she would be using.

"Neville this is awesome," said Mya not looking up but writing notes instead.

"Told you," said Neville grinning, his hands folder on the table, just sitting, waiting for Mya.

"You know Neville, you don't have to wait for me," said Mya still not looking up. This reminded Neville of the very conversation they had last night.

"You are absolutely correct, I don't _have _to I just want too," said Neville in confidence. This got Mya's attention, she looked up in shock, but her shocked eased as she started beaming.

"That's so sweet Neville, sounds kinda familiar doesn't it?" asked Mya playfully. Neville just shrugged his shoulder and smirked back. Mya turned back to her work.

_She's so pretty when she smiles _thought Neville as he stared at Mya's working figure. His hands have moved up under his chin.

"It will only be a few more minutes," said Mya feeling bad that she was keeping him so long.

"Okay," said Neville not moving.

The few minutes passed and Mya finally said, "Done," as she crashed the book cover down. She looked up at Neville who still hadn't moved.

"See books are wonderful," said Neville as he stood.

"Yes, I must agree," replied Mya gathering everything. She and Neville proceeded to replace the books. When they got out of the library and into the hallway Neville asked,

"May I escort you to breakfast?" He was holding out his elbow for Mya.

"Why certainly, I suppose it's the least I can do for the one who saved my ass," Mya said in a hushed tone. She took his arm without second thought, and they headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Jessie had finished getting ready. She generally doesn't take as long as she did to get ready, but today the circumstances being what they were, Mya, it was understandable. She had grabbed her sling and opened the door

"HI JESS!" shouted Rachel. Jessie jumped.

"Geese Rachel you shocked me," said Jessie clutching her chest, the recent scare just got her going.

"Oh I'm sorry Jess," said Rachel sympathetically.

"It's really okay, I just wasn't expecting you."

"Oh well that's good, I suppose."

"Yeah, so what are you doing up here anyhow?" asked Jessie.

"Oh I was just going to ask you if you'd like to go to breakfast with me," said Rachel.

"Yeah, Mya's not here so that'll be fine," said Jessie as she glanced into the room.

"Great," said Rachel. Jessie smiled and shut the door behind her and starting to walk and talk to Rachel about last night's homework.

As Neville and Mya walked they were pretty quiet. Neville was just so nervous about Mya he didn't want to say anything, so he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of her. Mya didn't seem to notice. Neville held up strong though it all, his arm as stiff as could be. Mya's arm was gently wrapped around it, calm. On their way they passed several people in their year, but they didn't get waves just looks, looks of curiosity. Neither Neville nor Mya seemed to care about the dirty looks. When they reached the massive doors Mya paused,

"Okay Neville, I think we should go in separately," she was removing her arm. Neville shot a puzzled expression, "for your own sake, I don't want you to get Malfoy in your face again."

"Oh, okay," said Neville sadly. He dropped his arm only to lift it again, "Ladies first," he gestured to the door with his hand.

"Thank you," said Mya, and she went in. The doors slowly closing in Neville's face, as he stood. He waited a few minutes then let himself in, he gradually lifted his head to look up at the ceiling and it was raining.

_Pleasant _he thought mockingly.


	3. Thanks for the Comic Relif

Chapter 3

It had been a couple days since Neville and Mya had their walk. Nothing was out of the ordinary… So Mya thought.

On their way to transfigurations Jessie asked Mya, "Neville's been acting kind of odd lately, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he, he just seems to be acting…I dunno, different."

"Hmm, I haven't noticed," said Mya.

_Typical, _thought Jessie, Mya never seemed to perceive these types of things, which to Jessie were blaringly obvious. She sighed.

"What?" snapped Mya.

"Nothing," said Jess quickening her pace.

"Ooh-Kay," responded Mya bemusedly. They finished their walk in silence. Once they reached the doors Jessie said,

"Just think about it." She went straight in. After a moment's hesitation, Mya followed.

"Well, well, look who it is!" said Draco gleefully, "Ravenclaw's official Point Loser and the grimy Mudb-"

"DRACO!" boomed McGonagall coming into the classroom, "That will be enough." Draco slouched back in his seat, as Mya and Jessie took theirs.

"Today we will be turning plates into frogs," began McGonagall calmly, "Here are the steps." She was writing on the board as she talked. The class waited patiently. "Okay," she said finally, "go ahead and try it."

Mya and Jessie started. The first time through Jessie's plate had two hind legs and two front legs. Mya had a green, slimy plate with two bug eyes coming from it. The second time through both got a fully developed bullfrog.

Mya was proud of herself but as soon as she lifted her wand, the frog sprung off the table. Mya's reaction was diving from her seat to catch the frog in mid-air. She missed,

"Damn," she muttered as she hit the floor. She looked up to see her frog sitting there about two feet in front of her. Mya leapt for it but the frog dodged and she missed again. So she crawled on her hands and knees, racing to seize the amphibian. Finally she threw herself towards it for the third time, and actually caught it.

"YES!" Mya shouted in triumph as she jump to her feet.

The whole class, including Professor McGonagall, stared. Mya had forgotten, in the midst of it all, about the fact that she was in a classroom. She grinned sheepishly, turning bright red, and slowly went back to her seat to bury her head in her books.

"Well," McGonagall said, with a faint of a smile, "that will be good for today. Class dismissed."

Mya hurried out the door. She was heading for Herbology when she heard, "Oi, Diego." She flung herself around to find Draco smirking at her.

"Thanks for the comic relief."

Draco left Mya speechless as he headed the opposite way with Pansy Parkinson, Crabb, and Goyle.

_Poor girl, but damn that was hilarious_ thought Draco.

She soon started glaring at the retreating back of Draco, but instead of wasting her time she decided to keep going to Herbology.

"This soup is delicious," said Jessie at lunch.

"Mmm," sighed Mya taking a spoonful and dumping it back into the bowl. She was looking preoccupied.

"Mya, why aren't you eating," said Jessie gazing at Mya, her eyes piercing through her. She paused. "You're not anorexic, are you?" Mya shot a look back at Jessie,

"NO!" roared Mya, "I'm just thinking about what we learned about in Herbology."

"Fliterblooms," presented Jessie.

"Yes that," said Mya pointing her spoon at Jessie. "I was just thinking about how I could get one of those for Neville."

"Well, I have a book on them if you want to use it," said Jessie, flicking her hair out of her eyes.

"Really," said Mya as her eyes grew large.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I," said Jessie mildly, "I love plants, maybe not as much as Neville--" she smiled, "but pretty close."

"Excellent," said Mya putting her spoon down. She stood up and got ready to leave,

"What about eating?" asked Jessie. Mya just looked at her and rolled her eyes. She grabbed a roll and shoved and it in her mouth then left. Jessie let out a sigh, and continued eating.

Mya was up at the dorm, searching through Jessie's books, they all looked pretty similar, but Mya continued looking. Then a book caught her eye. "Everything You Need to Know about Flitterblooms."

"Yes!" said Mya. "Wait a second, I have Quidditch practice!" (How the book reminded her, we'll never know). Mya hurled the book on to her bed and grabbed her Qudditch robes. She was out the door with a blink of an eye. Mya was the Ravenclaw keeper. She had well-trained skill at it, but nonetheless the Quaffle slid by her from time to time. She arrived at the pitch and the team was waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late guys," said Mya awkwardly.

"It's okay," said the captain, "shall we begin?" The players took their positions, Mya flying in front of the three goal posts. They just scrimmaged, getting back in the swing of things after summer. For tomorrow, they were going against Slytherin to open the season. It was always pretty nerve racking before a game but the Ravenclaw was in pretty good shape. The captain watched, picking at anything that could be worked on. She didn't see much, the team slid into their movements with relative ease.

Practice was over and while Ravenclaw was leaving they saw a horde of green robes. This was no other than the,

"I see you cleared the pitch for the _real_ champions," sneered Marcus Flint, his broad shoulders looming above the others. He was standing in the front of the team, just as cocky as ever.

"You lot don't have enough talent to fill a thimble," said Cho her face disdainful. Mya suppressed a snicker in the background. Several Sytherins glared at Mya but quickly went back to Cho.

"You better watch yourself Chang," said Flint pointing his thick finger in Cho's face.

"Oh, so scary," said Mya raising her eyebrows and shaking her hands beside her head, obviously in mock fright.

"Shut up, Diego," scowled Draco.

"Don't even get me started on you," said Mya, turning on her heal and walking off. The team went with her. Draco and Marcus both looked at the backs of the Ravenclaw team in disbelief. Marcus turned to Draco and punched him on the shoulder,

"'Shut up, Diego'? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Oh, I don't know, Flint, 'you better watch yourself' what is that?" retorted Draco. Marcus shot an angry look.

"Just get your ass on the pitch, we have work to do." Marcus started to strut to the middle of the pitch, then mounting his broom. Draco just sneered and went to the pitch himself.

Back in the locker rooms Mya was changing to her regular clothes. Tomorrow was Saturday, the day of the first game of the season. Cho came up to her.

"Hey Mya," said Cho.

"Oh, hi, Cho," replied Mya as she dried her hair. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really, I just wanted to tell you thanks for the help back there." Cho leaned closer, "Marcus smelt putrid."

Mya laughed, "Definitely, not a problem, I never liked him anyway." Cho was still standing near Mya as she whipped her brunette hair back and wiped the water out of her ear.

"And Draco, that was grand," said Cho with a grin.

"That weasel, ha, nobody likes him anyway well, besides the Slytherins," said Mya looking into space as she thought. Cho burst out with laughter.

"Oh god, Mya we need to hang out more often," said Cho wiping her eye. "I think we will have a lot in common. I don't know why we never talked before."

"That sounds good. Hey, after the game tomorrow do you want to go to Hogsmede?" asked Mya, putting her stuff in her bag.

"Well, I already have plans for after the game, but how 'bout Sunday?" asked Cho biting her bottom lip.

"That sounds good. See you tomorrow," said Mya as she heaved up her pack and headed out the door.

"Okay, good-bye," said Cho waving. Mya waved back in return and was out the door.

Up in the Gryffindor common room Neville sat, looking over his essay. Chewing the back of his pencil and fixing whatever he thought needed to be, he heard someone say his name, it was Ginny Weasly, he turned his head to see her,

"Hello, Ginny." He blinked. "What's going on?"

"Oh, not much," she said as she took a seat next to him. "But I have noticed—well-- me and Luna both, that you have been acting odd lately." Neville let out a nervous laugh as he tried to cover it as much as he could.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, its just you've been spending a lot of time with Mya. And if someone says her name you get all tense," said Ginny studying him.

"That's silly," said Neville, rubbing his nose.

"Well, we're just worried about you," said Ginny replacing her hair behind her ear.

"You, really don't have too. I'm okay," said Neville.

"You sure?" Neville nodded, "well Luna and I are here if you need us." Ginny stood up and went to the girls' dormitory. Neville just sat, deep in thought. His trance was broken,

"Evening, Neville," said Harry.

"Hi, Harry," said Neville looking up.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmede with Ron, Hermione, and I."

Neville hesitated, "Um, sure, I guess that would be fine."

"Great," said Harry. Neville smiled shyly tapping his pencil on the edge of the coffee table. His hair curled into his eyes.

"You're going to the match tomorrow, aren't you?" Harry asked before he went up to the boys' dorm. Neville thought for a moment. Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin.

"Oh, without doubt," said Neville.

"Good, I'll see you at breakfast," said Harry.

"Okay."

Harry waved at Neville as he headed up the stairs, Neville held up his hand. He then slumped back in the fluffy couch and let out a deep sigh, he started to fall asleep.

Back in the Ravenclaw dorms Mya sat on her bed reading a letter from home that was attached to a package.

Mya,

Hey hun, sorry it took so long for the package Hunter left for you, to get there. There was a terrible storm going along the Atlantic coastline, and I couldn't send Heifer out in that. And you know how long it takes for an owl to fly over the ocean. But here it is.

Love you,

Mum

Mya set the letter on her bed and took up the package. She held it in her hands as she wondered why Hunter would give her something, now. She shrugged it off and cut the tape. The puffballs of Styrofoam filled the box, she dug through them. When she got to the bottom there was an object wound up in bubble wrap.

"What on earth could it be, I've never seen anything so protected," Mya said to herself. When she finally got past all the protection, her breath was taken away. What Hunter had got her was a small porcelain box. It was so shiny and it was like nothing she'd seen before. The hand-painted designs on it were so beautiful, Mya observed it rotating it with her hands. She lifted the top up, and music started playing. It took a moment for Mya to realize what song, the song was Always by Bon Jovi, and it was so pretty. There was a note on it,

I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. Please forgive me and find someone...else. Who's worth it.

Yours truly,

Hunter.

"Aw," Mya muttered. She went and placed the box carefully on her corner stand.

"What?" asked Jessie as she walked in the door.

"Look what Hunter mailed me," she motioned to the box in the corner. Jessie looked over at it,

"That's nice, I suppose," Jessie wasn't pleased.

"This too," and Mya handed Jessie the note. Jessie read it swiftly.

"Mya, you need to get over him, and _he _told you that too."

"Yeah I am, but that doesn't mean that it's not nice." Mya took the note and placed it back in the box. "I should get ready for bed. Big match coming up."

"Yeah," agreed Jessie.


	4. Are you Crazy?

A/N: This was betad by Tierfal. Also I warn you now (though it may be too late), things aren't quite the same at Hogwarts with me using that for my characters home.

Chapter 4

In the Potions classroom, the students awaited the arrival of Professor Snape.

"What do you think is taking him so long?" asked Mya.

"I have not the slightest idea," said Jessie looking about the room.

After a moment of even more of an awkward silence, Snape barged into the room, as stern as could be. The students watched him as he swiftly made his was to the front of the class. He met their gazes, "I know you are ALL wondering why I am not on time." His expression remained the same as usual. His dark eyes were penetrating the suspicious atmosphere of the room. "The other professors and I have come to an accord. We've decided to have you run a course to help for O.W.L.s." He paused for a moment leaving the class in suspicion. "We'll start with the regulations, first off, you cannot use any of the unforgivable spells. If you do there will be severe consequences and you could be sent to Azkaban. Second, I have paired everybody up and we won't have a problem with that." There was silence, "good, now for the pairs."

Mya was feeling the angst building up, Not Draco, Not Draco. Snape read through the list. "Miss Diego and Mr. Malfoy."

Figures, thought Mya, this may not turn out well. She slammed her face down on the table as Draco laughed in the background.

"Consider yourself lucky, Jess, at least you got Zabini not the weasel," said Mya from the table.

"Still not the greatest," said Jessie.

"Today is the day you will do the module today, starting at 9:00 sharp. You have 12 hours to complete everything," said Snape after finishing the list. "You have five minutes. I suggest you get ready."

Not bothering to get ready, Mya went down to the center of the class. Just to wait until Snape sent her and Draco to their track.

"Aren't you lucky?" Mya swung around to face Draco.

"I think you have the wrong definition of 'lucky'," Mya said with a distasteful look.

"No, I do believe I have the precise definition. You just wouldn't know luck if it slapped you across the face," Draco said exultantly.

"Yeah, okay," Mya stated scornfully.

"You know you're happy to spend so much time with the one and only Draco Malfoy," he was clutching his collar as if striking a pose.

"Trust me, there are more people I'd rather spend my time with; you're just a waste of it."

"Denial is a terrible thing," smirked Draco, not fazed.

"That's particularly why you need to get out of it."

"Yeah, well, well—"

"Shut it, Draco, we're leaving next."

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Diego, here are your commissions. Use what you know and be sure to use each other," said Snape handing them to Mya. They left the classroom only to appear in this other world.

"Great, what now?" asked Draco, waving his arms up.

Mya sighed, "It's called following directions." She held up the list.

"Who made you Queen Elizabeth?"

"I did,"

"Why?"

"Do you want to lead us into an uncharted area?"

"Yes, now hand it over," said Draco, holding out his hand. Mya slapped it into his hand, and flung her body around, putting her arms up.

"What's wrong now, Drama Queen?"

"Draco! Just shut up and read the friggin' directions!" yelled Mya. He slouched back in capitulation. It was silent.

"DRACO!" Mya was impatient.

"WHAT?"

"READ THE GODDAMN THING!"

"CALM DOWN!" he retorted. Mya paced furiously back and forth growling in frustration.

"First off, save the drama for the stage. Second, we need to work as a team, not as we are now."

"You're not one to talk, Malfoy," said Mya. Another silenced passed, and Mya was calmer.

Facing Draco, she said, "I agree with the team thing, so let's put aside our outrageous differences and get this whole thing done. So now will you please read the first job?"

"Yes, task one, get a broom and go to England for another hint."

"Marvelous," said Mya as she raised her wand in the air, "Accio."

Several moments passed before she caught sight of two slim shapes speeding through the air towards them. As they neared she saw they were brooms.

A broom was flying at her face while another one was coming from the side.

Mya tried to stop them, but they were frenzied. Mya stooped, but she was soon shoved to the ground, losing her wand and getting the wind knocked out of her.

The broomsticks were so close to Draco as he lay protectively over Mya, he felt the whoosh of air breeze over his neck. They shortly crashed into the ground where her wand lay.

"What the hell?" asked Mya.

"It must have been the distance," said Draco bemusedly lifting himself off Mya.

"It was kind of a rhetorical question," said Mya as she stood up, wiping the dirt off her clothes. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Try it again," Draco put simply.

"Wow, you do know something," said Mya.

"There's a lot I know that you may not."

"Whatever, just get it set straight,"

"Stratioso," said Draco, pointing his wand on the brooms. Instantly, they just started hovering above the ground.

Mya grabbed her wand and saddled her broom, as did Draco.

"How's time?" asked Mya.

"We have plenty."

"And we're off to England," said Mya, raising her fist.

"Fun," said Draco. They took off into the atmosphere.

As they glided through the air, Mya noticed dark clouds up ahead.

"Draco, this may not be good," she yelled, pointing towards the black thunder heads.

"Do we have any, like, weather spells?" asked Draco.

"No, and there's nothing but ocean under us. No land in sight."

"We'll have to fly through it," said Draco.

"Are you crazy?" asked Mya.

"Yes."

"Oh my God, you can't fly through a severe thunder storm."

BANG! The sound fiercely startled Mya. She watched the bolts of lightning strike the water.

"Draco we are NOT-" He was already gone, going straight into it.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Mya yelled as she watched his figure fade in the distance.

She stalled for a moment, but she knew that as dumb as he was, he was going to die. She had to finish with her partner. She rapidly flew into the storm. Mya was astounded she was actually doing this. She squinted to see a small silhouette to the fore.

The thunder rolled and lightning flashed; Mya was trying to get to Draco, screaming for his attention.

"Draco," she repeated. Still no sign of acknowledgment. She was catching up to him; the storm now directly over head. Mya was trying not to think about it. She was scared enough, but for now she had all of her fear buried under everything else.

"Draco!"

"What?" he finally responded.

"We need to get out of here!"

"Yeah, I guessed that, but we might as well go through it."

"Well, let me catch up with you, at least, or a little bit."

"Hurry."

"Yep." Mya sped towards the temporarily still body of Draco. Closer and closer she drew, almost three feet from him now.

"Let's go!" she yelled, and all of a sudden her broom was hit and caught on fire. She went spiraling down to the ocean and jumped off her broom.

"Mya!" screamed Draco. He went plummeting towards the water, and, pulling out his wand, "Arresto Momentum!" She stopped mid-air, literally. He was near her now.

"Get on my broom, fast," said Draco, holding out his hand to Mya. She quickly snatched it and pulled her self onto his broom, using the stiffness of his arm. When she got on, she wrapped her arms around his waist and shouted, "Go!" They took off like a rocket, speeding out of the storm.

Mya hung on tightly as Draco squinted, incredibly focused on their path. She, on the other hand, was watching the colorful array of bolts, which she noticed were actually dancing on the water. Not just striking it, time seemed to go by faster when she was with Draco. She felt… safer. It seemed as though the bolts went around them. Neither the thunder nor the lightning seemed to be as frightening when she was with him.

Not the worst thing ever, she thought as she rested her head against Draco's back to stop the rain from nailing her face. Draco had goggles from Quidditch. He was warm, and Mya could tell every nerve of his body was sharpened.

"We're here." Mya awoke to the sound of Draco's voice.

"Huh?"

"England, you know."

"Oh, right." There was a brief pause. "I fell asleep didn't I?" "Yes, and you buried your face right in my back, while holding on snugly."

He got off the broom and held out his hand to assist her. She took it unwittingly. "I didn't snore, did I?"

Draco chuckled, "Not that I heard."

"Good, good," she noted automatically, stumbling to gain her balance on the ground. That done, she stretched and yawned. Revealing, her stomach a little; Draco looked but didn't say anything, just rubbed his nose.

"So," Mya broke his trance, putting her arms down. "What are we supposed to do here?"

"You're the smart one," she picked up on his sarcasm.

"Yeah, no doubt, but you have the list." Draco shot her a look, and she just smiled. Taking it out of cloak, he held it out to Mya.

"Here, you read."

"No prob." She took it from him and read it over.

Once in England, go to the highest peak of the nearest mountain; Then into the deepest cave of the forgotten valley.

"Great." Mya folded up the paper and stuck it in her pocket.

"What's our time?"

"10 hours and 23 minutes," replied Draco.

"We better get moving, then."

"Cartographus," casted Draco, and a map of the area became visible. "Five kilometers west, three north."

Mya was headed with a mere, "Okay."

"Wait," cried Draco; as Mya turned quickly, he went on, "how are we going to get there?"

"Fly" said Mya with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Come along, Draco, we need to move." Mya went back to the broom Draco coming shortly after.

Mya cut into the silence between them, "Well, seen's how this flight may take awhile, this would be a good time for some bonding."

There was derision in her tone.

"So," her 'so' was being exaggerated. Draco glanced at her. "Where are you from?"

"Truth be told, I'm from right here in England."

"What part?" asked Mya.

"A little ways out from London, Wiltshire to be exact."

"OO, London, I've always wanted to go there" she was being honest.

"Not that interesting, really. It rains the majority of the time. Although, I do have a flock of albino peacocks."

"Really? No way?"

"Yeah, they're a pain and albino."

Mya chuckled.

"How about you, what part of the U.S. are you from?"

"Maine," Mya sighed. "If you don't know where it is, don't worry about it. No one does."

"Actually, I have heard of it, but not a lot."

"Not much to know. Good 'taters, good lobstah, and it's the hick state of the U.S. Oh, and we have moose. No albino moose though." Mya beamed a smile which was reflected by Draco. For the first time ever, Mya saw Draco with a real smile, not a smirk but a smile. It was gorgeous; his teeth were perfect. They would be considered 'pearly whites', and his lips lifted over them so elegantly.

"Wow, you should smile more often." Mya stared at this astounding event.

There was a pause in movement and voice.

"So, where's the mountain supposed to be at?"

"Oh, right." Mya looked around and noticed the dark outline of a high mountain. She pointed, "That way, three furlongs."

"Okay."

"Your family, what are they like?" asked Mya.

"Not much to say; we're rich, good-looking, and pure-blooded."

Mya slapped him across the arm. "Not the 'look at me, look at me' version. I want the in- depth version."

"Are you sure?" asked Draco.

Mya nodded with an, "Mmhmm."

"Okay." He hesitated. "Well, other than what I told you, there's not much to it." Draco's bright face became drained and shamed.

Mya noticed. "What's wrong?" They stopped walking for the moment. She turned to face him straight on in the face.

"We're not the nicest bunch of people."

"I've already figured that out-"

"No!" he shouted, jumping Mya. "No, there's more to it." He was calm now.

"How?" His expression told the story; it was something bad, something he didn't want to talk about. "If you don't want to say, don't worry about it."

He held up his hand, "I will, it's just…difficult." Mya watched him carefully, her eyes set on his face. "My father, well he's a…a Death Eater. Mum, actually isn't that bad. She just follows my father's orders without a second thought."

"That sounds harsh."

"Being raised in it all, it isn't too bad. It's just- I don't know, it's hard to explain."

"Don't worry about it," said Mya as she started walking again.

"Your family must be great," said Draco.

"I'm not sure what your classification of 'great' is, but I love them. My mum, she is pretty awesome; dad, well, he's kind of dorky." Mya laughed at the image of her dad. A smile crawled over Mya's face.

"Sounds nice."

"It can be," Mya looked at him with a grin. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"What's the U.S. like?" Draco asked.

"It's kind of a joke, if the truth be told. Freedom isn't what it used to be. Can't enter or leave the country without the government knowing who you are or where you're from. Very stereotypical and racist. Prices are high, and wages are the same as twenty years ago. Unless you're in government, Hollywood, or some highly regarded business. Controlled, very controlled."

"Wow, that's quite the rundown."

"Yeah, I really hate it. I'd much rather live here, in England." The corner of Draco's mouth curved.

"We should almost be there," said Draco looking up. Mya doing the same.

"Oh, about a half furlong left," responded Mya.

Draco and Mya approached the mountain, got off the broom, and the ground started to shake.

"What the hell?" yelled Mya as she widened her stance to maintain balance. Her arms outstretched; Draco was widening his stance also, just to a lesser extent.

"I don't know," said Draco, the grounds' shaking increased.

"Again, rhetorical." She watched the mountain as an enormous troll emerged from behind.

"Oh my God." Mya stared in bewilderment.

"Mya, we have to move, preferably to the peak of the mountain."

"What about that…thing?" Mya had never seen anything like it before.

"You should have been here first year, but let's go," Draco grabbed Mya's hand and pulled her along. She ran with him, not letting go. The troll started running towards them, swinging his club at them.

As it got closer, Draco yelled, "DUCK!" Mya bent her upper half. She didn't realize it wasn't low enough.

BAM! She was hurled across the field, barley hanging on to consciousness; she lay there with violent pain in her side. In the distance she heard Draco yell, "Mya!"

The ground was trembling more now as Draco was sprinting towards Mya. Waiting for the troll to come and strike him too.

Why did I get paired up with the damsel in distress? Thought Draco, but quickly shook it out of his head. He glanced to his left to see a club coming in his direction, the monster right behind him. He hit the ground stomach first, as the air rush went over him. He flipped to his back to see the troll holding the club high over his head.

Draco took out his wand, "Wingardiom Leviosa!" The troll's arms came down in a flash, but the club remained hovering in the air. The troll looked up, dumbfounded, scratching his head. Draco released the club, hitting the troll right smack on top of his head. Knocking the troll out cold; it crashed onto the ground, leaving small fractures in the surface.

Draco dashed toward the now limp body of Mya.

Lifting the upper half of her body, "Mya," he pleaded, "Mya, come on." He soon realized there would be no waking anytime soon. He gazed at her with sympathy in his eyes.

He picked her up and slung her over his back and headed for the mountain. He knew he wouldn't be able to carry her motionless body up the foothill. He looked around for some sort of "safe site" until he came down. He looked swiftly so he could complete the task. He finally caught glimpse of a dark patch among the brush. He went to it. It was a cave, small but sufficient. Draco gently put Mya's body on the cold ground. As Mya's body lay there, Draco looked over her features. Wide shoulders, high cheek bones, she had a strong-build definitely not a supermodel yet to Draco, she seemed very beautiful. He smiled and started for his assignment, placing a charm around the outside of the grotto.

The mountain was rocky, steep but it had appealing foliage. Green trees, plenty of flowers, and the rockiness resided in the narrow path spiraling to the top. On his way up he became consumed by his thoughts:

I can't believe I'm hiking up a mountain, BY MYSELF, after my partner was knocked out by a MOUNTAIN troll. How high is this thing? He sighed. He looked around as he took a breather. The view was extraordinary. He was in a clear patch.

The sky was a brilliant blue scattered with feathery, horsetail wisps of clouds. He took out his canteen to take a needed drink of water. When he was done he wiped his mouth off with his sleeve, replacing the canteen around his chest. It was slung to the side.

"Almost there," he said aloud. As he made his way up to the zenith, not to far ahead, he was once again taken by his thoughts: Oh my FREAKING word! Why did I sign up for this? Mya is going to owe me.

This trudge is, like, NEVER ending.

He finally reached the climax and saw a shimmering object. He walked over to it. It was a silver tablet. It contained a riddle:

For task three you know the start. Once the start is finished, proceed.

Look for the reflection of lines on the walls.

Here you shall find the beginning to the end.

"That makes sense," said Draco mockingly. After making a few adjustments, shrinking it and making it lighter, he put it in his pocket and then went back down the mountain. The time down the mountain was less than half the amount of hiking it.

He reached the cave where he had left Mya. She was starting to move, slowly.

He quickly took the charm off and barged in.

"Mya," he said quietly.

His response was a groan.

"OW." Mya was placing a hand on her side.

"Mya," he tried again.

"Huh? OW." Her voice was feeble.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco nervously.

"My ribs. I think they may be fractured. I'll check." She tried sitting up but let out a deep AHH. She slowly lay back down, stifling tears of pain.

"Mya, are you sure it's just a fracture?"

She sniffled, "No, it's worse. Probably broken, and my entire left side hurts."

Draco was thinking of a way to help her.

"I really don't want to do this, but…" Draco aimed his wand at her side, "Episkey!"

Mya let out an ear-piercing scream that echoed off the interior of the cave.

Draco winced. Mya was once again holding back tears.

"Try sitting up, now," said Draco in a hopeful tone. She hesitated but tried it. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as before, though she was sore.

"Wow, that's a whole lot better, thank you." She was sincere.

Draco revealed a boyish grin. "No problem, but we need to go. Do you think you can walk?"

"I could try I guess." She was moving slowly, taking a pause after every major shift; sitting up, getting to a squatting position, then finally standing.

Mya put a hand on her head, "Woohoo, dizzy." She stumbled. Draco reached out to stabilize her.

"Come on. We are on a limit," said Draco. "Plus you can figure this out easier if you're not multitasking." He handed her the riddle. "Hop on," he gestured behind him on the broom. She quickly jumped on, which caused her a great deal of dizziness.

Her arm was wrapped around Draco's collar bone. In her other hand was the riddle. She was doing better now but was going to take advantage of Draco's courtesy.

"Okay, so the third task, the cave. That's the beginning. When we get there we need to go into it. We need to follow all the way through until we see the reflection of lines which is probably water. How light is penetrating in there, I have no idea, but anyway. That's where we'll find the last of the tasks. Oh and we should stay together."

"Well, I'm glad someone understands that gibberish," said Draco.

"Okay, so which way to the cave?" Mya asked.

Draco pulled out the map. "Two furlongs east."

"Not bad, how 'bout time?"

"Uh, eight hours."

"Shit."

Mya and Draco got off the broom and started walking to the cave; Mya was limping a little but managing. Each were in their own separate thoughts. Mya was thinking about how this whole random race thing and how it really brought her and Draco closer than she ever imagined happening. She also realized how it brought out a completely different side of him. Draco's thoughts were similar:

This race has been quite beneficial. Mya is amazing. Who'd of thought a Muggle-born was so interesting. Smart, bold, beautiful. She is so complex yet simple. Wow, why hadn't I seen this before? I think I may be falling for her.

"Here we are the cave," said Mya. Draco looked up in awe.

"Yep," he said.

"Wow! You can see?" She chuckled at his glare.

"Ha-ha. Come on, we're on a time limit," said Draco. Mya smiled and ran ahead of him. He was stalled for the moment, but soon caught on and started chasing her. Once they got to the entrance of the cave Draco had seized Mya in his arms. It was all part of the "game". Mya was just laughing, along with Draco.

"Okay." She was out of breath. "We have to get this done."

"You started it," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to finish it, c'mon." She headed in, Draco shortly after. The cave was dark and moist, like most caves.

"Lumos maxima," casted Mya. Her wand lit up.

"This may take a while," said Draco, staring down the long twisted corridors.

"Not if we use a map," said Mya. She gave a 'you-should-have-know-that' grin. He took out the map and touched it with his wand, and it soon became a map of the cave.

"Okay, so, basically, just go straight," he said.

"That's a challenge." Draco chuckled at Mya's sarcasm and serious expression.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, let's go." He led the way. It's always something, he thought.

They trudged down the passageway of the cave, mostly in silence, but still exchanging words here and there.

"So, what are we supposed to get here?" asked Draco uncomprehendingly.

"Just getting the last task."

"Simple." Mya's energy was slowly draining and it was showing.

"Are you tired?" he asked. He was starting to sound like the little kid who was always making sure his mama was ok.

"A little," she responded. "Nothing I can't handle."

"We're almost done."

"Thank the Lord."

They were coming up on 'the reflecting lines,' Mya noticed them.

"Look," she said pointing to the reflections.

"What?"

"The lines; we're there."

"Oh, right."

When they got there, Mya and Draco came upon a little glistening pool. It was as though a ray of sunlight was trapped beneath the surface.

"Wow," said Mya as she gazed at the beauty.

"Look, there's something on the wall," said Draco. Mya turned around to see him pointing to black marks.

"What does it say?"

"For those who are in the pursuit; a token lies for you beneath the sunny waters. Far below it sits only waiting to give, give the answer. Dive in, hold your breath, and go down."

"Well, who's swimming?" Draco didn't say anything. "Fine, I will," said Mya as she took off her sweatshirt and shoes. "This is going to be freezing," stated Mya looking into the water.

"Well, here we go…" and she dove in. A quick wince at the burst of cold water but she continued down.

Draco stood over the edge, looking at Mya's dark, blurry figure getting smaller.

"I hope it's not too far down," he said to himself. He watched carefully as Mya's swimming figure stopped briefly.

Mya was down at the very bottom when she saw what she needed. That was also the point where she noticed her lack of breath, in her mind she was starting to panic; she knew just a little closer, and she would get it.

She took out her wand, "Carpe Retractum," she bubbled; the object sprang to her.

As soon as she got the thing, she used her wand again, "Ascendio!" She rocketed herself out of the water. When she broke the surface, she gasped for air. As she swam to the solid floor of the cave she slowly pulled herself up, choking as she did. Draco ran over to help her out, pulling her by her arms, Draco managed to get her entire body out of the pool. He laid her on her back, as she was still catching her breath. Mya sat up, handing the "thing" to him.

"Read…it," said Mya in between breaths. Draco, not wanting to ask her why, simply took it. The thing was a golden jar. The seal of it was still intact. Draco cracked the cover and started to turn it slowly. Mya was breathing normally now, but as soon as Draco pulled out the parchment, the cave began to shake.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" cried Draco. Mya and Draco looked around; the roof was crumbling.

"Shit, Draco, we have to run." Mya stood up hastily and beckoned to Draco, who was making sure that he had the final context of the clue.

They began running as fast as they could, the cave collapsing more every minute.

Thank God it's a straight path, thought Mya who was sprinting with Draco alongside of her, her bare feet hitting hard against the cold, stone floor.

Shortly, Draco and Mya saw the light entering through the cave's mouth. They both sped up as cave's crumbling roof inched closer to them.

At last Draco and Mya emerged from the cave still running. When they came to a halt Mya and Draco both doubled over, clutching their knees, catching their much needed breath.

"That was…" started Draco.

"Odd," filled in Mya.

"…close," said Draco ignoring Mya's input.

"Indeed, but it is really cold out here,"

"You're still in wet clothes, love. Here." He handed Mya his jacket. She gave him a warm smile, though her body was cold. Her lips were tinted blue; her skin purple. "And I hope you don't have hypothermia."

"Probably too late," said Mya as she put on Draco's jacket.

"Okay, so what does the clue say?" asked Mya.

"Congratulations, on the previous task, the hardest has yet to come. Fly south to the ruins of the druids. There you must find the rarest thing of all.

The Everlasting Flame. Use this jar to carry it home, on the way back whence you came; be aware of the singing islands."

"Well, that sounds easy." The sarcasm in her voice was palpable.


	5. Always

Chapter 5

Draco and Mya were on Draco's broom getting ready to fly.

"Time?" asked Draco.

"6 hours," said Mya adjusting herself. Moving her hands off Draco's shoulders to around his waist.

"Ready?" he asked turning his head a little towards Mya.

"Always." They took off into the fading sunlight.

Once again, Mya found herself in a midst of daydreams. While on the, rather uncomfortable, broomstick securely clinging to Draco, her mind filled with randomness.

The sky illuminated with crimsons, violets, and even some blues. But soon after seeing it, Mya found her self drifting to a deep slumber her face pressed up on the warm back of Draco Malfoy.

She woke up sooner this time, when she did, they were flying by moonlight over a black sea. It was pretty though, it looked like the sky, black with diamonds.

Mya, straightened her posture to get a stretch not wanting to take her arms off Draco. She wasn't in the mood to fall off tonight.

"I'd say good morning, but it's not morning so…" Draco said.

"Oh, ha, that's fine, what time is it anyway?" asked Mya.

"No idea, but we should be getting close."

"That's good," said Mya. She put her replaced her head on Draco's back, just to think. "Hey, do you want me to fly for a little bit?"

"That would be nice," confirmed Draco.

"Okay, I'm going to kinda swing around you CONSTANTLY hanging on, and then we'll go from there."

"Sounds good," said Draco. Mya started shifting to her side, taking one leg and swinging it around him. Eventually, she was about 2 inches from his face, facing him.

"Awkward," said Mya as she was contemplating the next step. "How am I going to face that way." She was pointing toward the front of the broom.

"Um, no idea." He didn't seem to mind the view.

"Okay, so I'm going to put a leg over to make it like side riding then put it over again."

"Okay."

Shifting around in the same spot a couple of times she started putting a leg over. "Um, might want to back up a little bit Draco." He did, and Mya slowly lifted her leg to meet the other. She took a deep breath trying not to look down, but she already screwed that up. Now Mya closed her eyes and brought her other leg around. Now she was facing their destination. Draco clasped her back once she was settled.

"Well, here we go," Mya said as her and Draco took off into the night. They were on their way to France. The treacherous journey seemed to be never ending. Mya just wanted her bed, as did Draco, who was now sleeping soundly. She flew, lost in her own thoughts. This had been the first time she flew since the thunderstorm. It seemed like ages.

_Draco, my, he had turned out so different, what happened? It was like the three stages of Draco: Cocky, Moderate, Nice, complex person_, thought Mya. She smiled despite her self, she would have never thought this possible. She was falling for Draco Malfoy.

Mya was approaching France around dawn. She could see it now, the colorful boarder in sight.

"Draco…" she mumbled.

"Huh…" he moaned.

"Look." She made a gesture with her head even though he wasn't going to see it. Mya could feel his head lift off her back, which sent a chill down her spine. His chin landed on her shoulder. Still half asleep he took a deep breath, and Mya got Goosebumps.

"It looks like Scotland," he groaned.

"We couldn't be that lucky," said Mya.

They were now reaching the border as they were gliding over the sea.

"So, where are these Druins…?" asked Draco.

"First off, it's Dru-_ids _and second off, I was hoping you knew," said Mya.

"Uh, I have no idea, thought it does sound familiar." His chin was still upon her shoulder just resting plainly.

"You have the map…"

"Actually you do," said Draco.

"Oh yeah, the jacket." Mya reached in one of the pockets to pull it out. "Here," said Mya handing it to him. "You read it, I'm driving."

He took it from her and started reading.

"It says here that we have to go west of Paris 5 miles into the woods, and then go north and that's how we'll find whatever we need."

"This may take a while," said Mya. "Is there any way we can like jumpstart this broom?"

"What do mean jumpstart?"

"You know make it faster."

"Oh, we'll I never thought about that before, hmm."

Mya pondered what spell or charm could rocket this ol' rickety thing.

"What kind of broom is this again?" asked Mya.

"Nimbus 2001, why?" replied Draco.

"I don't know, just asking."

"Oh, okay." Draco was waking up now, well sort of.

"Draco, move to the side a hair, and hang on tight."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it," said Mya pointing her wand at the bristles, Draco moved. She had a dead grasp on the handle, "are you ready?" Draco wrapped his arms around Mya.

"Accio!" yelled Mya and they took of like a rocket.

They were at the site in just a few minutes. "Deaccio," said Mya.

"Oh my God," said Draco, staggering off the broom and falling to the ground. "Ahh, I didn't know you could use Accio for that, I can barley feel my insides."

Mya chuckled. "Living in the U.S. and being a fan of drag racing. When they hold broom drag races, you learn a couple things."

"Americans," mumbled Draco slowly lifting himself up. Mya was just plopping herself on the ground without a single trip.

"Well," said Draco, wiping the dust off his outfit as he stood. "What now?"

"We go find the actual ruins of the Druids and retrieve the Eternal Flame. Where's the map?"

Draco just pulled it out and intently stared at it again.

"Well?" asked Mya.

"It should be that way." Draco was pointing in a northern direction, the heavily wooded area in that direction.

"How are we going to get there faster?" asked Mya, holding her hands on her hips.

"If it involves high speed brooms, I'm out," said Draco.

"Wimp," Mya said playfully a smile creeping across her face.

She hoped back on the broom, tapping the back mockingly. Draco shook his head, and a smirk appeared of what seemed like a mixture of fear and stubbornness. Mya gave him the famous "puppy look" he continued shaking his head. Mya finally jumped off and walked to him grabbed his hand, and she attempted to pull him. His strength was too great for Mya to force; she had been pulled into his arms and against his chest. She looked up with gleeful eyes his face getting closer to hers. Going by her face Mya could feel his breath sweep her cheek,

He whispered, "Only if I drive."

Mya stared at him briefly. "Sounds fair, Let's Go!" She jumped out of his arms and got back on the Nimbus. Mya waiting patiently, held her arms across her chest watching Draco. He had remained still but soon came back to reality. He strutted over and plopped himself on the saddle.

She tapped his shoulder. "Make sure you go above the trees, hun," said Mya sarcastically. Draco just glared at her.

"Tick tock." incanted Mya, tapping her wrist.

Draco lifted the broom above the canopy of the green forest.

"Give me a boost and we're off," he said.

Mya smiled wrapping an arm around his waist, pointing her wand at the bristle once again.

"Accio!" she yelled, and they were off, soaring above the trees, at a speed beyond belief for any broomstick.

"So, what's this place going to look like?" asked Draco.

"I have no idea, just look for an abnormal…thing," said Mya.

"Oh…Kay…" said Draco. They were slowing down to observe the land from the sky.

They traveled for a few minutes when Mya noticed a glowing object. It glowed of an eerie blue.

"Let's hope this is it," said Draco as he slowly turned the broom at a soft angle towards the ground.

The sun was now up and Draco and Mya were finally on their way back to Scotland. Using the Accio spell they made it there in no time.


	6. I promise

A/N: Any criticism is expected, or chapter 5 and up are not edited, feel free to slap me for any inaccuracy.

Chapter 6

They returned to Hogwarts. They had retrieved the Eternal Flame. Both looked as though they have been deprived of sleep, and food for a week. Dark circles under their eyes, stumbling, and just haggard.

"I need sleep," said Mya.

"Yes, you do…"

"Huh?"

Draco, realizing what he said, "Um, yeah, me too…" he was scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well, good night," said Mya.

"Night.

Both Draco and Mya went off in their separate directions, Mya to the Ravenclaw tower and Draco to the dungeons. On the way there Mya was staggering the entire time. As she neared she heard a familiar voice,

"Mya," the voice was soft and kind, it was Neville Longbottom.

"Oh my God, Neville, if I wasn't so tired I'd jump into your arms for a hug. I missed you, though."

"I missed you too; I was actually kind of worried."

"Aw, you know you don't have to worry about me…well except for that one time…" Mya trailed.

Neville walked up to my and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged back and felt so much better, but there was also something missing…_Draco_; she collapsed.

Neville picked her up of the stone floor, and luckily Jess was walking by on her way to the Ravenclaw tower. She had gotten back shortly after Mya and Draco.

"Um, Jess…" he stuttered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Uh, she passed out, probably due to exhaustion, I've never seen her look so haggard, but could you lead me to the common room?"

"Of course," Jess replied, "Right this way."

Jessie led him up the stair case. Mya had made it most of the way there. They got to the eagle,

"What walks on all four, two, three?"

Jessie sighed, "Man."

"Well done," replied the eagle.

With a polite nod of acknowledgement Jess lead the way into the common room.

"You can lay her on the couch, thank you for carrying her up here, and I know she'll be thankful."

"No problem, it was my pleasure," said Neville. He gently laid her down on the plush couch; he sat on the edge before standing, staring at her fatigued face. Under her eyes a dark blue lingered and her face pallor.

"You like her, don't you?" Jessie asked. He looked up flabbergasted.

"Uh, um, uh…" he stuttered.

Jessie just glared at him. "I mean I don't want to be intruding, but…"

"Uh…" he looked down at the floor his hands folded. "Yes," he said under his breath, "and I would do anything for her, but just don't tell her."

"I promise," said Jessie.

"Okay, well I should be going," said Neville standing and heading out the door.

"Okay, bye," she replied with a wave.


	7. Perfect, ha not really

Chapter 7

It was almost game time and the Ravenclaw team was in the locker room listening to Cho's speech.

"Alright, I know it's the season opener, but I believe that we can do this. We have everything that we need. When we practiced I couldn't even point anything out that we could work on. So we have five minutes till game time, now let's go out there and show them who's going to win the Quidditch Cup!" The team whooped in harmony.

"I think we should do a cheer," said Mya. Everyone gave her a funny look. "You know, go team, go!"

"Yes, we know what a cheer is," said one of the players.

"Good, well here's one." Mya cleared her throat. "Don't mess, don't mess, don't mess with the best cause the best don't mess. Don't fool, don't fool, don't fool with the cool cause the cool don't fool. Don't fight, don't fight, don't fight for the right cause the right don't fight. We're gonna B-E-A-T beat'em, we're gonna B-U-S-T bust'em. Beat'em, bust'em, that's our custom, come on team lets readjust'em, WHOO!" Mya finished with a dramatic ending. The team was silent, the kind of silent where the cricket chirps in the background.

"I like it," broke Cho, "its upbeat."

Mya smiled, "glad SOME-one liked it."

With a little encouragement from Cho the team recited the cheer Mya came up with, and they were ready to go.

"Welcome students and teachers," boomed Lee Jordon, "to our first Quidditch match of the year! First up, please put your hands together for…SLYTHERIN!"

There was yelling and cheering only from the Slytherin house, the others just clapped politely, if that.

"Next up, put your hands together for the better team,"

"Jordon!" hissed McGonagall.

"RAVENCLAW!" finished Lee. There was a roar from the Ravenclaw house along with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff was just clapping. There was stillness from Slytherin. Madame Hooch walked out into the pitch, and gave her lecture a about a fair game.

Cho and Draco were ready to go after the snitch. Draco was glaring at Cho, she wasn't intimidated. They all waited anxiously. Then Madame Hooch's whistle was blown and the snitch was gone. After a moment, Draco and Cho raced up into the air searching frantically for the golden ball. The bludgers were going off in all directions, along with the Quaffle which was soon hit towards Mya.

"WHOA! Did you see that save everyone?" Mya had spun around and caught it. The game went on,

"Cho is getting there, WAIT, Draco's coming up from behind…" A holler came from the crowd.

"Ravenclaw scores another goal! That has made the game 40 to Ravenclaw!" "Oh no, it seems Draco will have the snitch. OH, that snitch just took a sharp

turn leaving Draco behind." Cho was on a very focused path. She was hot on the snitch's trail.

"She leaps for it! What was she thinking? Cho has just jumped off her

broom to catch the snitch." There was a scream, Madame Hooch was holding out her wand, and Cho stopped in mid-air. Taking a deep breath of relive Cho held up her hand,

"CHO HAS THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW IS THE WINNER!" yelled the announcer.

"That gives a final score of 190-30!" There was screaming and cheering from

the Ravenclaws, even the Gryffindors let out a hoot. The Hufflepuffs were happy only to see Slytherin crushed, (well so was Gryffindor). The Slytherins were furious.

Madame Hooch slowly let Cho down. Mya and the other players sped up to meet Cho on the ground.

"Cho that was amazing," said Mya pushing through the swarm of

people, by now the houses had gotten on the pitch.

"Thank you Mya, you made some outstanding saves too," replied Cho

being drowned by people coming between her and Mya. The crowd lifted Cho up and started heading back towards Hogwarts. Mya stayed behind, she'd celebrate later. Winning games always got her pumped and at the end all she wanted to do was fly around. She watched the multicolored mob slowly disappearing off the field; she just stood there impatiently with her arms crossed. When she turned around to go play she met the grey eyes of Draco.

"Draco!" Mya jumped. She figured he would have been gone by now,

everybody else was, or so she thought. Up in the stands Neville remained, he had seen Draco go up behind Mya and decided to stay up there, he just watched.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Mya not pleased, he had changed since their little adventure.

"I needed to talk to you," started Draco.

"About what?" Mya cut in.

"Don't need to be so defensive, I just wanted to tell you that," he paused, "that you made some good plays today."

"Oh really?" questioned Mya raising an eyebrow. "You're the last

person I'd expect to hear a compliment from."

"Well, you're just lucky that we were having a bad day," said Draco

realizing he had complimented her.

"Yeah I'm sure we would have won either way," said Mya inching

closer towards him.

"Oh yeah?" asked Draco darkly.

"Yeah, anytime, anywhere," said Mya straightening her posture.

"I'd like to see you prove it," Draco motioned towards the pitch. Mya

cocked her head to the side, biting her lip, arms crossed once more.

"Hmm, me kicking your ass for the second time in one day,

hardly sounds fair." Standing there facing Draco for a moment, (awkward), Mya threw her arms up, "Oh and I almost forgot, I have to go celebrate our VICTORY!" Mya turned around to leave when Draco caught her attention.

"Well how about later then?" mocked Draco. Mya paused and turned

her torso to face him,

"I'll think about it, 'cause it really all depends on how desperate you

are to lose," she turned back around.

"Eight o'clock?" offered Draco.

"Yeah, okay," said Mya as she continued walking, "see you then." She

waved behind her.

"Indeed," proclaimed Draco still standing in the same spot watching

Mya walk away.

_Did I just set up a date with Mya? She's so great. _thought Draco. He winced at the thought, only out of habit. He was also very excited, for no one knew who he admired. He knew he couldn't be seen with her. His reputation wouldn't allow it, but he was getting to the point where he just didn't care that race had opened up a new door. Not yet though, he was still going to wait a little longer, he had a Malfoy reputation to protect. He left the pitch.

Neville was following Mya. Not in a stalker way, just a friendly way.

When he had seen Mya leave he left too. He also wanted to compliment her for doing such a good job she did today. He knew he had got pretty scared for her when the Quaffle came right at her, he couldn't imagine actually doing it. When he finally caught up to her she was coming out of the locker room, she turned to see him walking toward her.

"Neville!" she shouted as she ran to him. She reached him and threw

around his neck and gave him a hug.

"You did an excellent job out there today," said Neville holing her

tightly.

"Oh, thank you, it was pretty tense," said Mya dropping her arms,

Neville doing the same.

"I bet, to be honest, I got scared watching you," said Neville smiling

brightly.

"Yeah it does get kinda scary, but what are you gonna do," Mya's

Maine accent filled Neville's ears, he loved it.

"I am SO hungry, want to go eat?" asked Mya.

"Yeah," said Neville putting his hands in his pocket. Mya started

walking, Neville right beside her. There conversation was pretty gradual. When they reached the doors of the Great Hall, Mya walked in on a very excited Jessie,

"Mya you were AWESOME!"

"Thanks," responded Mya, "I try." She turned to face Neville, "I'll see

you later okay?" Mya walked to her table talking to Jessie. Neville was going to say okay but he didn't think quick enough, she was already gone,

_Odd_ he thought and he headed to his table.

"So what did Draco want?" asked Jessie eagerly.

"Well actually he complimented me," started Mya.

"What!"

"I know right, but he challenged me to one on one. I told him that I

had to celebrate our victory, but I guess we're on tonight, if he shows."

"What time?" exclaimed Jessie.

"Eight," said Mya plainly, she was excited too, but was going to hide it.

"You can't do that, you'll get caught," said Jessie.

"I have to prove to him I'm right."

"You'll get into serious trouble," said Jessie. Mya just shrugged her

shoulder. Jessie was famous for her speeches, they weren't all bad, some really did save Mya's ass. While Jessie continued her speech Mya thought about Neville. She kind of blew him off, she felt bad she had. She stood up,

"Where are you going?" asked Jessie.

"Um, I'm going to hang out with Neville I blew him off earlier," said

Mya as she felt a hint of guilt. Jessie just let out a sigh, as she put her hand up to rub her forehead. Mya left the Ravenclaw table and looked over at the Gryffindors, she saw Neville looking up at her. She gave him a 'come on' grin as she continued her way out hoping Neville understood. When she got out the door she waited, after a few minutes Neville came through.

"I was hoping you'd get my hint," said Mya facing him.

"Well, I have spent enough time around you so I know these things,"

said Neville, nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Well I didn't drag you out her for nothing, lets go do something," said

Mya holding out her arm like a common gentleman would do. Neville laughed,

"Let me," and he took her arm and wrapped it around his, "That's

better." He showed a huge smile.

"Indeed, I never like being a man," Mya said with a chuckled. They

strolled out side where it was rather bitter; it had cooled down since this morning.

"Oo," moaned Mya getting a chill. "It's cold out here; I should go get a

sweatshirt or something." Mya wrapped her free arm around herself. Neville pulled his arm back only for a moment.

"Here," Neville handed Mya his overcoat.

"Are you sure, I don't you to be cold," testified Mya.

"Positive," said Neville still holding the jacket out for her. Mya took it

slowly, but as soon as she got it she quickly placed it over herself. Then she put her arm back in Neville's. They walked over to the fountain and took a seat. Mya sat herself cross-legged facing the school. The colors flourished the grounds,

"Fall really is a beautiful time," said Mya as she looked around at the

oranges, reds, and yellows.

"Yes, indeed you are," said Neville not thinking.

"Huh?" asked Mya. Neville realized what he had said.

"Yes, yes it is a beautiful time," saved Neville. He was trying to hide

his red face.

"Neville?" Mya asked he shot a panicky look.

"Ye-yes," stuttered Neville.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"No reason," Mya gave Neville an unexplainable look.

"Oh, well anyway, what I was going to ask was, if you had ever

jumped in leaves?"

"What?" asked Neville confused.

"You know, rake a pile of leaves and jump in," Mya was making hand

signals as she talked.

"No,"

"Wow, well I guess we'll have to change that," said Mya standing up.

She held out her hands to Neville, giving him a childish grin. Neville took them and she took him to a small field on the grounds. There were leaves spread all around,

"This will be easier than at home," said Mya taking out her wand. She

muttered a spell that put all the leaves in a pile. It was a very large pile and Mya grew excited.

"What now?" asked Neville.

"This," Mya ran and jumped into it, back first. She was just laughing at

the fact she was jumping into leaves, "come on Neville, try it." Mya was sitting in it waiting for him. He waited for a moment, he was rather doubtful. "It's really not that bad, just wing it," Mya encouraged. He was still uncertain. "Here we'll do it together," Mya was coming to him. She got right beside him, "Okay, I'm going to count to three and we're gonna go, no time to stop and think." She took his hand, he felt reassured, in a weird way. "One…Two…" Mya looked over at him, "THREE!" they ran and jumped into the leaves burst out laughter. They did this for quite a long time. When they were finally finished it was nearly 3.

"Oh my, I don't believe I remember when I felt so happy before. I

mean it took a little while for the greatness to kick in, but once it came, wow," said Neville. They were lying in the leaves now, not jumping but just relaxing looking at the clouds. Neville, however, had propped himself up on his elbow to ramble on.

"See, it is fun," said Mya only looking at him, not moving otherwise.

Her arms were behind her head and her legs were crossed as her body was just stretched. She had taken Neville's coat off, by now. They had not only jumped in the leaves but they threw mounds at eachother with levitation spells and wrestled.

"Yes it was fun," Neville laid himself back down. He glimpsed at Mya

who was staring at the blue and white speckled sky.

"What are you doing?" asked Neville.

"Looking at the clouds, they all look like something, you just need to

imagine it," said Mya concentrating. "Like that one over there," she pointed to a large cloud, "what does it look like to you?" Neville stared at it; to him it looked like a plain cloud,

"Um, a cloud," said Neville as he gave Mya a hopeful look.

"You need to look harder," she said, still concentrating on it. Neville

stared at it again, repeating _look harder _in his mind.

"Oh I see it, it looks like a mermaid," said Neville joyfully.

"See, it's not that hard," said Mya lifting herself up. Neville sat up also.

She peeked at Neville who was puzzled; she picked up a mound of

leaves and gently threw it at him hitting him in the face. Then she stood up and started running again. Neville shook the leaves out of his hair and chased after Mya with his own mound. She played along with him as she swerved and curved. He finally caught up to her wrapping a strong arm around her waist. She looked up with a childlike smirk. He just smiled and dropped the leaves on her head.

They were walking back to Hogwarts, picking out bits and pieces of foliage out of their hair.

"Where have you two been?" both Mya and Neville looked up in shock

to see Harry, Hermione, Ron and Jessie. Hermione was the one who spoke.

"Well," Mya said as she pulled another leaf out of her hair holding it

up, "on the grounds."

"Better yet, _what _have you two been doing?" asked Hermione. Mya

just laughed uncontrollably.

"Well," started Mya but another laugh came in, "um, we've been-"

"Jumping in leaves," Neville filled in. Mya just snickered some more.

"It's nearly 5," said Jessie.

"Oh, really?" asked Mya face red from amusement.

"Yes,"

"Well, in that case, let's go eat," and Mya strode off to the Great Hall.

The other five just watched her as she went.

"You heard the girl, let's go get some grub," said Ron.

After dinner Mya went up to her dorm, she had to go get ready for her one on one. She slipped on some faded blue jeans, a Trans-am sweatshirt, and her converses. She grabbed her broomstick, pulled her hair back and left. Grateful that Jessie was occupied elsewhere so she wouldn't get part 2 of the 'staying out too late will get you in trouble' speech.

Down at the pitch Mya waited,

_Should be about eight,_ she thought, _no show._

"Mya, you're actually here," said Draco from the darkness as if he

wasn't expecting her.

"Yeah, 8 o'clock," said Mya irritably.

"Didn't think you actually had the guts to show," said Draco

sarcastically.

"I could say the same thing about you," said Mya in all seriousness.

Draco let out an evil laugh. _Only have to protect my rep. a little longer, _he thought.

"Well let's do it," said Draco holding a little chest. "One snitch, that's

it," he kept glancing between Mya and the chest with his stone eyes.

"Fine," said Mya as she saddled her broom. Draco got on his, and

opened the chest pulling out the snitch.

"Here it goes," said Draco as he tossed the snitch up giving it a boost

to its high speed. After a moment, Mya shot up like a rocket, Draco along the side of her. Mya had seen enough Qudditch to know what to do. She kicked Draco with her leg as she gained more speed.

"We're playing dirty I see, two can play that game," said Draco

ramming into Mya. This is where Mya's keeper skills played in. She did one of her upside down spins and continued pursuing the snitch. Draco was surprised. He knew Mya was determined to beat him, so he eased up just a little bit. Mya didn't take any notice of him slowing down. The snitch was about 5 feet in front of her now, so she went just as fast as she could. She wrapped her feet tightly around the top of the broomstick; she then shoved herself off the base and when the weight hit the tip she was doing a face dive towards the snitch. Mya reached out and grabbed the little sucker out of the air.

Her feet lost their grip, and she was hurtling towards the ground (not like she wasn't before but still). The only thing she did was close her eyes, scream, and hope for the best. Before Mya hit, she felt a strong grip on her leg. When she opened her eyes Mya saw she was three feet from the ground. She looked to see Draco held her in his iron grip.

"Draco, I-" stumbled Mya. Draco held down his other hand for Mya to

take with hers, she did. She pulled herself up onto Draco's broom, with help from him of course.

"So Mya have anything you want to say to me?" asked Draco hiding

his petrified expression.

"Thanks," said Mya unwillingly.

"For what?" Draco continued.

"Saving me,"

"Oh yes, well now you just owe me,"

"Yuck," said Mya distastefully.

"Oh come on now, show some respect for the one who saved your

ass," said Draco just flying around enjoying Mya's company.

"Oh fine," Mya said exactly what came to her mind, "Oh yes, forgive me my

hero, I bid thee thanks I'm forever in your debt."

Draco laughed, "Well now that you put it that way."

"Shut up and bring me down," said Mya gently slapping his shoulder.

"Sure," said Draco as he sped toward the ground. Mya instinctively

wrapped her arms around him.

"Draco what the HELL are you doing!" screamed Mya. Draco quickly

pulled them upright. Mya hoped off, for they were now hovering above the ground.

"First you save me, then you turn around and try to kill me with a

heart-attack or something," said Mya adjusting her shirt.

Draco chuckled, "it was just for fun."

"Yeah," Mya paused, "you know, but I'm leaving now, and oh, ha,

I just beat you again." sneered Mya. She was getting closer to Draco, she loved being alone with him.

"Actually I just slowed down," said Draco earnestly. Mya shot him a

dirty look. Instinctively Draco wrapped his arms around her back, looking down into her eyes.

"What?" you could hear the angered tone in her voice. She had leaned back in Draco's arms.

"You heard me," said Draco smirking, getting his face closer to hers.

"Well under those circumstances I will see you same place, same time,

and there WILL be no slowing down." Mya ripped out of his arms and left angered. Draco giggled at himself,

_Perfect, _he thought, _just how I planned._


	8. You

Chapter 8

Today was the day that Mya and Cho were planning to go to Hogsmede. After the long week, Mya was actually sleeping in. Jessie was also going to Hogsmede today, though separately. Oddly, Jessie was up and about. This was unfortunate for Mya,

"GOOD MORNING, MYA!" yelled Jessie four inches from Mya's face.

"What the Hell?" sputtered Mya, jerking from being startled.

"You don't like it, do you?" asked Jessie, smirking. Mya glared. To spite her, Mya got out of bed with fake enthusiasm,

"What a wonderful morning, even though it's cloudy," said Mya as she stretched. "Ah, I have to go to Hogsmede today with Cho. Thank you, Jess, for waking me up so early."

"You're so full of it, Mya," said Jessie trying not to show her amusement. Mya just grinned and went to take a shower.

Mya went down to the common room. She was wearing black pants, a yellow shirt under a turquoise hooded sweater. Since she was Muggle-born, she had gotten in the habit of wearing Muggle clothing when she wasn't required to don the school robes. Her hair was down and she had her converses on. Cho was waiting for her, looking pretty in a purple long-sleeve and khakis.

"Hey, Cho," said Mya, as she was walking down the stairs.

"Good morning, Mya," said Cho, looking up, "ready for breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, I'm starved," said Mya. Her hair glinted reddish.

Mya and Cho talked about some other strategies for the next Qudditch match on there way to breakfast, and the race Snape had put them in. They entered through the doors of the Great Hall. As usual, Mya scanned the Gryffindor table for her best friend. She saw him and waved, mouthing, _Good morning, Neville. _He waved back and Mya continued to her table. Mya and Cho sat together and ate fast so they could get to Hogsmede.

At Hogsmede Cho and Mya were on their way to Honeydukes when they ran into Ron, Harry and Neville.

"Hey, Cho," said Harry, nervously lifting a hand.

"Hi Harry," said Cho.

"Neville! What are you doing here?" asked Mya.

"Well, Harry invited me to come along with him and Ron," said Neville.

"Sweet. Hi Harry, Hi Ron," said Mya looking at them and waving.

"Hi," they said in unison.

"Anyhow, Mya and I are on our way to Honeydukes but we'll see you guys later, and maybe go to the Three Broomsticks," said Cho.

"That sounds great," said Harry.

"Bye guys," said Mya.

"See you later," said Harry.

Mya and Cho continued their day out. When they got into Honeydukes and started pawing through the varieties Mya was the first to speak.

"Seems to me Harry adores you," said Mya, giving Cho only a quick glance.

"Yeah, he asked me to the ball last year, but that's when I went with--" her face grew sad.

"Cedric," Mya finished. Cho looked up with tear-filled eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry. I had forgotten about him and you."

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Cho wiping her cheeks, "I really should be over it; it's just—so hard."

"No, I understand. It's hard when you truly love someone, to just give them up." Mya was trying to be helpful.

"Yes, it is," said Cho quietly wiping another tear. Mya decided not to say anything else. They just looked through the candies, when suddenly they heard a piercing scream. Mya and Cho looked up in surprise then looked at eachother. Mya shot out the door to see what was going on, Cho following behind her. They jogged to the center of the street, where they saw dementors coming their way.

"Cho, we need to get out of here," said Mya fearfully. Cho nodded fiercely in agreement. They turned to run the opposite way of the other dementors only to see more; they were closing in on them. Mya and Cho were back to back scanning the area, seeing dementors everywhere they turned.

"This may not turn out well," said Mya.

"May? I think we're past may," said Cho. The dementors were barely four feet away. The last thing they heard was, "Expecto Petronum!" before both girls lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Mya slowly opened her eyes. She was in the hospital wing. She felt a sharp pain surge through her body as she turned to look for Cho, and winced. Fortunately Cho was in the next bed over. She was already awake.

"Mya, your okay," said Cho sounding relieved.

"Yeah, though sore, I must say," said Mya slowly turning herself on her side to face Cho.

"I bet you've been out for a whole day," said Cho. She was sitting up reading a book.

"Really?" asked Mya, "what about you?"

"I've been up for a while, you got the worst of it," said Cho closing her book and taking a piece of chocolate from a box on her bedside table.

"Figures," said Mya rolling her eyes.

Cho giggled.

"You'd never guess who saved us."

"Uh, I don't know," said Mya. "I doubt Umbridge could've done that spell."

"No, actually it was Harry,"

"Harry saved us?"

Cho nodded.

"Wow, guess I'll be thanking him," said Mya turning around back on her back. In the corner of her eye she saw bright colors on her right; she turned to see what they were. The biggest thing was a bouquet of a mixture of roses and lilacs, her two favorite muggle plants; two boxes of chocolates; and a few get well cards.

"Do you know who all these are from?" Mya asked Cho. She looked over studying everything.

"I think the flowers are from Neville."

"Should've known that," interrupted Mya. Cho just chuckled.

"Um, the box of chocolates is from Madame Pomfry, some girl with dark brown hair dropped off that blue card and asked how you were, and that's really all I know," finished Cho. "Oh, and by the way you've had someone constantly checking in on you, well at least today."

"Who?"

"In fact there have been two," said Cho building the suspense.

"Really?"

"Yep, Draco and Neville, one extreme to another."

"Hmm, Draco," Mya said in a cold way. Cho laughed.

"What did you get Cho?" asked Mya.

"Pretty close to the same thing you got. A box of chocolates from Pomfry, some flowers from Harry, and just many get well cards."

"That is almost exactly what I got."

"Yep."

The doors slowly opened revealing the round face of Neville.

"Neville," said Mya softly.

"Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, minus the sharp pains here and there from falling," replied Mya.

"Do you like your flowers?" asked Neville walking towards them.

"Yes, very much so, how did you know that I liked those so much?"

"You've mentioned it a few times," said Neville, just standing there.

"I can't believe you actually remembered," said Mya reaching for a flower. Neville stopped her hand with his saying,

"Let me get that for you, you need to conserve what energy you have left." He was still holding her hand, as he plucked a rose out of the bundle. He opened her palm and gently placed the rose in her hand, and closed her hand back up. Mya pulled the rose toward her nose to breathe in its sweet scent.

"Mmm…" sighed Mya, "smells so good." Neville was now sitting on the empty bed to the right of her.

_So beautiful _thought Neville, but quickly shook it out of his head. An awkward silence between the two passed, but Neville broke it,

"I should be going," he stood up and started to leave.

"Wait a second," said Mya. Neville stopped dead in his tracks. "You aren't leaving me without a hug." Mya started to stand, but as soon as she did, the dizziness got to her and she stumbled and started to fall. She was caught before taking a face-plant to the ground. Neville was holding her at an angle for he hadn't stood straight up yet. The spell Mya put on him snapped back to reality. He slowly pulled her up into a hug.

"That's better," said Mya as she pressed herself up against him.

"Yeah," he couldn't deny that. Neville carefully placed her back on her bed.

From her bed she said, "See you later, Neville, and thank you for the flowers."

"You're very welcome," he said, and he was out the door.

"He's so sweet," broke Cho, "He definitely likes you."

"No, we're just best friends, and yes he is very sweet," said Mya.

"Yeah, okay," said Cho not convinced otherwise.

The doors flung open making Mya winced in pain as she moved to sudden; she looked to see Draco.

"Mya, you're awake," said Draco not bothering to cover his excitement.

"Yeah, nice observation," said Mya. Draco shot her a look.

"What's got you in such a pleasant mood?" Draco asked sarcastically. He did no like his ego being crushed.

"Oh you know being attacked by dementors helped. Did you summon those friggin' things on us?" Mya asked uncaringly.

"What kind of question is that?" asked Draco.

Mya just stared him down, "A simple one."

"WHAT! I can't believe you actually think I would do anything like that. I CAN'T even do anything like that."

"Well it IS you, you would do anything to kill me off, though there are times where you're so nice," said Mya.

"Damn it, Mya," there was an awkward silence. Draco stared at her.

"I give up," he said, flinging his arms up.

"On what?" asked Mya.

"You…" he said quietly. Mya looked at him in shock. "I have been hiding it. I have loved you for quite some time now, and I'm sick of hiding it."

"How would you expect me to know, by the way you act?"

"I…" he started; he was looking ashamed, "I don't know," he was calm now. "I guess it's the fact that I have girls constantly crawling over me, and I expected it from you."

He walked over to her and sat beside her, looking at the floor.

"I have come in here to check on you every moment I can. When I saw your almost lifeless figure, I couldn't stand it," he looked deep into Mya's eyes. "Yet I couldn't stop coming." Mya was seeing a side of Draco that she had seen during the competition.

"Really?" asked Mya. "Is it true?"

"What can't be true about it?" asked Draco.

"I don't know," said Mya looking at Draco with sympathetic eyes. Draco didn't say anything for a second.

"I suppose it would be hard to believe, but everything I said here today is true," he looked at her, his eyes showed that he was being honest, instead of a harsh grey they were more of a deep blue. He was so close to her face, but suddenly he stood up, getting ready to leave when he pulled a single rose from inside his cloak. He gently set it on her little shelf and left.

"Draco?" Mya called.

"Yes," he had turned a hair.

"Come here," he walked over without second thought. Mya sat up as Draco came closer. When he came in reach, Mya grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kissing position but instead she went to the side of his head to speak in his ear,

She whispered, "I'm pretty sure, I love you too."

Draco smiled one of those rare smiles, then had to go.

When he was out the door Cho spoke up

"That was interesting."

"Indeed," Mya was happy as odd as it seemed.


	9. I love you Mya

Chapter 9

Mya was released from the hospital. Her body still sore but she was fully capable of everything she does.

The classes that entire day were pretty boring. All except potions. In a way it was boring but it was interesting. Instead of being insulted by Draco, he sat there quietly. Mya and Jessie couldn't tell weather he was angry, nervous, or if he just needed a hug. His hair was hanging over his thin face, he was brighter than usual. He was twiddling with his quill. Only glancing to look up once, to look at Mya, his face read of excitement.

_Poor guy, _thought Mya as she went to take her place. What made this class so interesting, however, was when a little origami swan flew onto Mya's work. She looked around to see who sent it, she caught Draco looking at her, but as soon as he noticed her looking at him he went back to his studies.

_Figures_ thought Mya. She slowly and carefully opened it, it read:

I just say anything

I just let the words roll of my tongue

I let my heart beat faster when I'm around you

I just let the pain fade away

I am most happy around you

I just let all my cares die away

I hope this doesn't ever fade away

I don't think anything will ever be the same

I want you to want me

I need you to need me

I have nothing more to say

I can't be more out there

I can't help myself anymore

I love you Mya

Draco Malfoy

"Oh my god," said Mya out loud without knowing it. Not loud enough for people of a distance to hear but the people around Mya heard.

"What is it?" asked Jessie.

"Read it," said Mya as she handed the poem to Jessie with a faint expression. Jessie snatched it out of Mya's hand and read it, soaking up the phrases.

"Wow, who'd of thought Draco had a poetic side, I was expecting something more along the line of 'I like you, you love it, meet me at 7,'" said Jessie.

"Jess, be nice he just poured out everything, show some consideration," snapped Mya.

"Mya, its Draco, Draco doesn't deserve consideration," retorted Jessie.

"You also didn't spend almost a full 24 hours with just him either," said Mya going back to her work.

"Yeah, I'm glad too," said Jessie as she went back to her work.

The rest of the class passed quietly. As the faint sounds of pen on paper echoed with the minor whispers here and there, Mya couldn't help but be disorientated by the sweetness of Draco's other half.

Class got out after what seemed a long time. On the way out of the class Draco snagged Mya out of the crowd,

"Draco," Mya bellowed out of shock.

"Shh, please I need to talk to you," said Draco as he held Mya around the waist. He pulled her into a shadowy corner so nobody would see them.

"What is it?" asked Mya.

"I assume you got that…thing," said Draco, the eagerness in his voice was obvious.

"Yes, I-," Mya was cut off.

"Did you like it?"

"Ye-yes, I thought it was beautiful," replied Mya.

"Good I was hoping you would,"

"Yeah, so what is it you wanted?" asked Mya still in Draco's grasp.

"I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday, and we were supposed to have another one on one, but because of your injury, I decided I will take you somewhere…where you won't attempt to kill yourself," he smiled playfully.

"Haha, well I would rather beat you again at my "attempted suicide" then, _maybe _I will let you take me somewhere less risky," said Mya giving Draco and evil grin. Her arms were around his neck.

"You're a feisty one," said Draco.

"I can be, lets say tonight at 8 on the Pitch me and you, and NO slowing down this time," said Mya removing an arm to point a slender finger of at him.

"I don't know, I really don't want you to get-"

"Hurt?" Mya offered.

"Yes, you're not in the best condition to play."

"I honestly don't care, and besides you'll be there to save me if I fall," said Mya.

"But-"

"No buts," she left.

She left Draco standing there, somewhat confused. Mya felt as though she still treated him like before, and she really wanted to get closer to him. It was a weird feeling in her stomach, but it was Draco. She was a totally different person when she actually read the poem, than when she was actually with him. Instinct she had to be defensive around him but she was slowly dropping her guards because she has kissed him twice.

Draco, however, was treating her different than before. Instead of promoting himself to her, he had **given **himself to her. He knew she wouldn't buy the "look at me I'm gorgeous" thing. He was changing himself for her.

Mya was walking to dinner when she ran into Neville.

"Neville, I am SO happy," she said.

"How come?" he asked caringly.

"Draco," Mya whispered, "read this." She handed him the poem.

"Wow, that's good, did Draco really write this?" Neville asked not convinced.

"I think so," said Mya.

"Hmm, hard to believe," he handed her back the paper.

"Yeah, he has been really nice lately, but I don't know."

This bothered Neville he didn't want her to fall for Draco, but he also wanted her happy.

"I wouldn't go with Draco, but I want you to be happy with whatever you do decide to go with," he said looking at her.

"That's sweet, Neville, I'll just go with the flow I guess," she gave him a hug and went to eat. Mya didn't talk much, actually she didn't talk at all. Neither did Draco, the whole time he was, acting, like he was eating, not a word came from his mouth. He couldn't focus on anything but Mya. No one has ever bewitched him so. He really didn't want Mya to fly tonight, so he was also thinking of a way he could stop her. He finally reached a conclusion, and left the hall.

Along with Mya and Draco, Neville didn't talk too much. He was concerned for Mya. He despised Draco, like every other Gryffindor. He also feared for her, for her to get hurt and HE wanted her. He wished he could prove to her that she was his world, but he knew she wouldn't go for him. There wasn't anything he could do besides give up.

The evening rolled around swiftly until 7:30 came around. Mya was heading out to the Pitch eagerly.

She walked along briskly, once she got to the pitch she saw the outline of Draco standing before her.

"Let's get this show on the road," said Mya continuing to strut towards him.

"Yes, about that, my broom broke so I can't fly tonight," said Draco.

"What a croc of bull,"

"No I'm serious, look," he held up to halves of a broom stick.

"Great, what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Mya asked.

"Well, I thought about it, and I was thinking of a walk along the shore line of the lake, maybe a picnic under the moon,"

"Malfoy what was in your food?" asked Mya playfully.

"The norm, so what do you say?"

Mya thought about it for a bit, "That'd be great." And she headed for the lake.

"Okay, may I?" said Draco holding an arm for Mya.

"I suppose," she said taking it.

The pair was walking along the shoreline of the lake in silence. It was the twilight hour.

"Draco?" Mya broke.

"Yes?"

"What ever made you interested in me?" Draco paused in his tracks.

"Well for starters, you're hot,"

_Figures that's a Draco statement thought_ Mya.

"But most of all, you're smart; put me in my place, and amazing on the pitch."

"Aw, that's sweet," said Mya. They had started walking again; Mya was still latched to Draco.

"My turn," said Draco, "have you ever had even a remote interest in me?"

"To be honest, not until recently," Draco felt somewhat crushed. "But lately you've been different not the 'hey look at me' kind of guy. You've actually seemed normal," Mya finished. Draco chuckled in spite of himself. Mya stopped and looked Draco in the eyes.

"You know just because you are really good-looking doesn't mean you have to flaunt it," Mya put it the way it is.

"Yes, I know that now," he replied.

"I mean I think the best looking guys don't include their outside. As cheesy as it may be," said Mya biting her lip.

"Ah, I see, that's another thing that I forgot to point out about you. I have high regards for your brutal honesty," Draco smiled. Mya chuckled at herself; she was well-aware of how honest she could be.

"There's more too, but I'll save that for a later time," said Draco, his arm still holding Mya's wrapped one. As odd as it may seem Draco had almost completely threw his old self away for Mya. Love is a wonderful thing.

"Well thank you, Mr. Malfoy," said Mya.

"Your very welcome, Miss Diego," Draco said.

"I have one more thing to ask you," said Mya.

Draco felt a surge of anxiousness take over.

"Why were you such an ass to me and Jessie in the beginning of the year?"

"Have you ever heard the line, 'cruel to be kind'?"

"Yes, and it's actually a song back at home,"

"Really now?"

"Yes, shall I sing it for you sometime?" Mya was using her fake British accent.

"Why not tonight, we're out here, just the two of us," pleaded Draco.

"Maybe but first you have to finish your reasoning for being an ass,"

"Fine, well I've actually liked you for a while, and that whole episode of that thing we did together, but I guess I'm just so used to having any girl crawl all over me and I thought if I treated you the same you'd do that."

"I see you don't pay attention," interrupted Mya. He dropped his arm from Mya's grasp. Wrapping her arms gently around her waist with no resistance from Mya,

"Didn't, should be the term used," he was looking down into her deer-like eyes.

"You're such a charmer," said Mya with her hands placed on his chest. He smiled softly with a light laugh. "It's getting late we should head back."

"Unfortunately," said Draco. Mya dropped her hands, as did Draco, but Mya was pulled back by her shoulder back into Draco's death grip. She was up close against his toned body; she looked up and only could see for a split second, because Draco had brought his mouth to hers and started kissing her. She kissed back, her arms going around his neck; it was almost the perfect setting. The moon was full, the water sparkling, next to a willow tree that seemed to light up.

Draco pulled away, only a few inches.

"Mya, no one has ever made me feel the way you do," said Draco.

"Well, thank you," said Mya.

"Which leads me to this," he took a breath, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Mya was speechless for the moment but soon spoke up,

"Yes,"

Draco smiled picked her up, spun her around and gave her one more smooch.

_This may, actually, work out _thought Mya. _I can't wait to tell Neville. _

It came fast but Mya was indeed, no doubt, head over heels in LOVE with Draco Malfoy.


	10. SNOW!

Chapter 10

Mya arose to a crisp white morning the thought of Draco in her head, but was soon distracted.

"Jess, Jess!"

"Whh-aa-t?"

"SNOW!" Mya yelled still in her plaid pj shorts and old tee-shirt.

"What time is it?" asked Jessie irritably.

"Um, 6, but that doesn't matter. I have to tell you what happened last night," Jessie wasn't paying attention Mya knew what would get a hold of her attention, "With Draco." This worked Jessie slowly sat up looking at Mya through squinted eyes.

"Well," said Jessie, "you got me up go on."

"I'm no longer single,"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me I'm now dating Mr. Draco," Mya was full of happiness.

"You got yourself a winner there," said Jessie sarcastically.

"Psshtt…"

Mya tried jumping of the bed but instead tripped on the blankets and hit the floor with her front.

"HA-HA!" Jess was bursting out with uncontrollable laughter.

"HA-HA!" joined Mya; she always laughed at her self when she did stupid things like falling off the bed.

"Today is going to be great," said Jess getting out of bed. Mya simply shook her head and pealed herself off the floor.

In the Great Hall Mya and Jessie waited for breakfast. The ceiling was filled with tiny snowflakes and a white sky. This morning Professor Dumbledore was at the podium getting ready to make the morning announcement.

"Good Morning students," he started, "As you all know it's getting near Christmas and the faculty here and myself, have agreed to hold the second annual Yule Ball. Now I know it won't be the same without our friends from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, but we shall all have a good time. With that said, mark your calendars and enjoy breakfast."

"Christmas is another 14 days away, I wonder why he told us so soon?" said Mya.

"I don't know, but don't get too eager you will have plenty of work," remarked Jessie.

"And a boyfriend," filled in Mya.

"Oh yes, how I dare forget your dating the weasel of Hogwarts."

"Jess!" hissed Mya.

"Well,"

"He may be a weasel but he is my weasel and I love him," said Mya standing up and leaving.

"She took that well," said Jessie to herself.

Mya had stormed outside; she couldn't understand why she flipped out on Jessie. When she got out there she saw Neville standing staring into the fountain, his gold and red scarf draped over a shoulder, his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Neville," said Mya quietly. He turned around so quickly he slipped on some ice, and fell. Mya had tried grabbing him but she wasn't strong enough to hold him up, so she went down too, for the second time in just the morning. They lay together in the snow for a few minutes as the both were laughing.

"This would be my second time falling on my face this morning," said Mya starting to sit up.

"My first but it's only 8:30," said Neville.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" asked Mya.

He didn't want her to worry about him, but he had been out here thinking about her, he knew about her and Draco, and he was utterly heartbroken.

"Oh you know the usual,"

"Right,"

"How 'bout you?"

"That is a good question; I just kind of came out here."

"I see, did you eat?"

"Always, you don't have to worry about me Nev."

_No don't __have__ too, just __want__ too. _Neville thought t himself. "I'll try not too."

"Okay, oh and did you know that I'm going out with Draco?"

_God, she said it, no, no why? I mean I'm glad she's happy but, but…I thought I was SO close…_

"That's good," he said hiding his masculine tears with a fake smile.

"Yeah, well, even though I don't really want to I should go to class," said Mya.

"Uh, yeah, me too,"

"See you after lunch," Mya waved as she left.

"Yep," said Neville as he went the opposite direction. As he strode off he went into one of the gaps in the castle he sat. His eyes were red and puffy, and he wiped several masculine tears from his cheeks. He looked at his watch Mya had gotten him and he threw it. There he sat motionless for several minutes. Pretty soon, however, he got up to go to class, but first he went to get the watch in the snow. He felt bad about throwing it. He wasn't made at her, just the whole situation. The he went inside Hogwarts to go to potions.

Transfigurations was boring, all they were doing were learning the proper way to retain the animals, thanks to Mya's bullfrog incident. The only thing that kept Mya entertained was Draco. Not physically but mentally. The previous night filled her mind.

_Draco, ha, who'd a thought? Hmm, he's so hot when he is actually doing his work. He looks so serious…interesting…_

"Class Dismissed," said McGonagall depriving Mya of her daydreams.

"Yes!" shouted Mya, "lunch." She swiftly gathered her artifacts and left.

"Mya," sighed Jessie. "Guess I'll go with Rachel."

Mya was out the door quicker than a blink of an eye. She went threw the doors, and looked around like a possum watching for a hawk.

"Over here," said Draco from the left shadows.

"Hey," said Mya making no attempt to hide her satisfaction. She went over to him and hugged him, along with a kiss.

"I've been waiting all day for that," said Draco.

"Oh, me too," replied Mya.

They walked to lunch together, hand in hand. Once again Mya received dirty looks from her fellow years, just her walking to lunch with one of the most important people in her life.


	11. Figures

Chapter 11

"Jess," said a voice. Jessie turned around quickly to see the round face of Mya's "best friend." Mya hadn't been visiting him, or really even paying any attention to him, but he still loved her.

"Neville?" Jessie asked surprised.

"Yep, it's me and I need to talk to you,"

"Really, what for?"

"It's about Mya,"

At first Jessie's mind went to the worst possible thought, but Mya had been coming to the room every night.

"What about her?" asked Jessie twisting the end of her hair out of nervousness.

"Uh, let's go someplace more comfortable," said Neville.

"Um, okay, where?"

"Does the library work?"

"Yes, very much so,"

"Okay."

Jessie and Neville walked to the library in silence. There was nothing but the sound of air going through their robes, and the footsteps on the cold stone floor. When they got in there, they went to the study area, the one in the back that no one goes too.

"Okay, so, now that we are here I'll start," said Neville.

"Alright," responded Jessie.

"Um, I already told you that I liked her right?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

"Okay, well, so I don't just like her I am in LOVE with her, and I just don't know what to do about her and Draco. I want her happy, but I want to be the guy who says, 'yeah I'm dating Mya' but no she chose Draco…just like everyone else would." He wiped his eye quickly hoping Jessie wouldn't see.

"Aw, Neville, I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay I just needed to tell someone, I just don't understand. I thought I was so close and just…just, I don't know." Neville was sitting resting his head on his knuckles.

"Neville, just give it some time, I don't have a good feeling about that whole ordeal between her and Draco," she put her hand gently on his shoulder, "trust me you'll pull through."

Neville had a faint smile but was soon washed away yet again by despair.

"Thank you for your help," said Neville.

"No problem," said Jessie. Neville stood up and left with a wave. Jessie simply sat back in her chair and pondered their conversation. She was going to give Mya a piece of her mind. She wasn't going to spill Neville out to Mya but she was going to make Mya think about him. She soon left and went to the dorm,

_Thank God, tomorrow is Saturday, _She thought.

Mya walked threw the door open to her room she shared with Jessie. It was dark, and Draco was with her.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," said Mya.  
"Certainly, I will be there, I love you," said Draco, very earnestly.

"Love you too, good night,"

"Night," Draco gave one more kiss to last the night.

Then she shut the door after he left. His thoughts filled with Mya and vice-versa. Mya switched on the light, to find Jessie staring at her from her bed.

"Oh my god Jessie," said Mya clutching her chest.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," said Jessie coldly.

"Where did that come from?" asked Mya.

"You! You have completely ignored Neville and me! Mya ever since you got Mr. "look-at-me", it's like you don't give a shit one what happens to Neville or me. I can handle it; I'm used to being ignored by you when you have a boyfriend, but Neville! Neville cares more about you than himself, he would throw away his entire life just to be with you, the least you could do is spend sometime with him!" Jessie took a deep sigh to get out the rest of her inner anguish.

"Oh my god," said Mya. Jessie was ready to go to round two of Verbal Bashing 2007. "Oh my god, you are completely right," Mya made her way to her bed blankly to sit. She cupped her face in her hands then pulled her head up to rest on the top of her hands. "I can't believe it, I have been a total BITCH!"

"No not a total-"

"Yes I have! Tomorrow I'm going to pick out a ball gown with Draco from London, but after that! Oh after that, I will hang out with you and Neville, at different times but I will work it out somehow!" Mya was standing on the bed holding her fist up like the statue of liberty. In the midst of it all she became a bit dramatic.

Jessie chuckled, "Mya, you're a Drama Queen, and you always find a way so I just can't stay mad at you." She put her hand on her forehead. Mya grinned, and looked at her pillow then back at Jessie with an evil grin.

"What?" asked Jessie with a bit of worry. Mya snatched her pillow up and jumped onto Jessie's bed yelling, "Pillow Fight!" She started smacking Jessie with her feather pillow. Jessie soon started, hitting Mya back here feathers spilling out also. The laughter filled their room, along with many feathers.

When they were done they were lying on the floor. Mya blew a mere feather off her cheek.

"That was great, but now I just want to go to bed," said Jessie.

"Yeah, hey thanks for being brutally honest with me,"

"It's easier than you think,"

"Whatever," said Mya ask she threw her pillow at Jessie one last time, well for the night, "Go to bed, cause I'm tired too."

Mya and Jessie peeled themselves off the floor and went to bed. Their feather covered beds.

The morning came soon, and Mya was up and about. She had to go pick out her 2nd annual Yule Ball dress with Draco. Not only was she going to just go shopping today she was going to chill with Neville. First, she had to go with Draco. She put on her fuzzy boots, black sweat pants, blue sweater and multi-colored scarf.

She went to the mirror, "Hmmm, maybe I'll just wear jeans and my other boots." Mya went to change her bottom attire. She put on her Arizona blue jeans and her black boots. "That's better." She went by Jessie, "Bye Jess," she said. Her response was a groan. Mya cracked the door and headed to the front courtyard.

In the courtyard Draco waited. When he saw Mya walk out he couldn't help but laugh. Not a laugh-at but more like a she's great laugh.

"What are you all dressed up for?" asked Mya. For Draco was looking rather striking in his fancy high-necked jacket and trouser pants.

"You'll see," he said with a grin. He held out his hand and Mya took it. She was pulled into him. She huddled against him; it was a little colder than she had expected. He was warm and genuine, "Come on then." Surprisingly he loosened Mya and started walking straight.

"Draco, where are we going?"

"You didn't think we were going to fly on broomstick to London, did you?" Mya blushed she had thought that.

As they continued forwards a long black limousine had pulled up.

"Draco…is-"

"Is this for us? Yeah," said Draco.

"Wow," said Mya looking at it in awe.

"You look as though you've never seen one before,"

"Seen'em never have actually been in one."

"Ah, today will be filled with a lot of firsts for you,"

"What do you mean?"

Before Draco could answer the limo came to a halt the back door opening revealing a tall, slender, older man, his hair a white blonde.

"Mya, this is my father, Lucius. Father, this is Mya," said Draco with utmost courteously.

Mya held out her hand, "Very nice to meet you sir," said Mya.

"Please call me Lucius,"

"Okay, Lucius," Mya dropped her hand with a nervous grin.

"My Draco, you have caught such a lovely young lady."

"Well, what can I say," said Draco.

Lucius held a somewhat evil smirk, "Well we shall be going if we are to be back here by noon."

"Yes we shall," agreed Draco who took Mya's hand and led her to the open door, "Ladies first."

Mya plastered that nervous smile on again and got into the limo. She could feel the tension. Draco had hated Muggle-borns, why would Lucius.

The limo was roomy, Draco sat next to Mya and Lucius sat across from them. They were soon off on this awkward, silent ride.

Lucius broke the silence, "So what is your bloodline?" Mya was rendered speechless.

"Uh, I-"

"She's a Diego, in relation too the Diegians, as you can see by the last name," said Draco knowing Mya really didn't have any relations to them.

"That's nice," said Lucius sipping some tea from a silver cup. "I'm sorry, but Draco hasn't stated where you're from,"

"I am from the U.S, uh, Lucius," said Mya trying to hide her anxiety.

"That's interesting; I didn't know they had wizards and witches there."

"Yes, and I went to the American Institution of Witchcraft and Wizardry, up in the Rockies of Colorado."

"I wonder why I have never heard of that," question Lucius.

"Um, they have a secretive profile being in the U.S and such," said Mya holding her hands.

"Father, how's mum?" butted in Draco, he knew what his father was trying to do.

"Just as good as anytime, although she is having a dinner party tonight with the Parkinson's,"

"That's…great…" said Draco, he didn't like the Parkinson's at all, Pansy mostly.

They arrived in London much faster than Mya had expected. When the limo stopped Lucius was the first one out, followed by Draco who assisted Mya.

"I will be leaving you two, and Charlie will be back to get you around 11:30," said Lucius.

"Okay, father, see you later," said Draco waving. Lucius bowed his head and went back into the car.

"I'm sorry Mya,"

"About what?"

"My father, he tends to continue asking questions to people,"

"Oh, that, don't worry about it," said Mya, waving her hand dismissively.

"But I will worry about it. I know you were nervous, being a Muggle-born." Draco was walking with her hand in hand.

"Yeah, you have a point. I was extremely nervous when he asked me about my bloodline."

"I can imagine," said Draco, "Where to?"

"Where ever they happen to sell nice dresses."

"I know a place," said Draco, taking a sharp turn with Mya trailing.

"Glad you do, because I sure as hell don't." Draco gave her a smirk. They rounded another corner, and came upon a crowded street.

"Ah, there it is, Deb's boutique," said Draco.

"Do I even want to know why you know where a dress shop is?"

"Very funny, but for your information, I had to come here with my mum."

"Right." Mya got an image in her head f Draco shopping, pocketbook and all.

They entered the brightly colored store. The racks of dresses and other fashionable items, flourished.

"Nice," said Mya, as she headed to one of the racks that were filled with retro dresses.

"OO, Draco look at this," said Mya, holding up a silky green dress.

"That looks good."

"I'll go try it on, and we'll see." Mya went to the changing rooms.

She walked out. "Well, what do you think?"

"You look like a Slytherin Queen, well minus the fact that you're dating the Slytherin Prince."

"Ha-ha, this isn't the only dress though," said Mya, closing the door. Draco waited for her to come back out. Shortly after Mya came out,

"Well, we got more dresses to go through." Mya went back to the retro dresses. The next dress was a blackish halter, it was long and elegant.

"This dress is nice," said Mya, "Let's get a few more, speed things up a little bit."

Draco was going through the arrangement of dresses, finding two that looked like Mya. One was a red halter, with ruffles and rhinestones. The other one was white with black straps and ruffles. It looked as though a Greek goddess would wear it.

"How 'bout these two?" asked Draco, holding them up by the hangers.

"Those are beautiful," said Mya, "I'll go try them on."

"Sounds go," said Draco, following her. Ashe waited, there were girls in the corner pointing at him then giggling. He gave them a smile and then turned back around, just in time. Mya opened the door wearing the black one. The halters really emphasize her wide shoulders.

"What do think about this one?" asked Mya.

"Beautiful."

Mya smiled, "I don't know you picked out some good ones." She closed the door and tried on another one, the red one.

"This one reminds me of my saloon girl Halloween costume," said Mya from behind the door.

"Let's see it."

Mya opened the door.

"I have to admit that does make you look like a saloon girl," said Draco, stifling a laugh.

"Shut-up," said Mya, "At least it's neater."

"Yep."

The door closed one more time, leading to a pair of girls coming up to Draco. One was a blonde with blue eyes and the other had red hair and green eyes. They walked in harmony, whispering as they got closer.

The blonde shoved the red head up, "Uh, me and my friend here wanted to say you're really hot."

"Thank you," said Draco.

"That girl you're with, is she-"

"My girlfriend, yes she is."

"Oh," said the red head, turning to the blonde, with arms up. The blonde took her arm and left.

Mya came out of the room, not wanting to interfere earlier; she trusted Draco.

He turned around just in the nick of time. "You look amazing in that dress." The silver dress accentuated her dark hair and dark skin. The halter showed off her shoulders, along with the somewhat boxy build she had. It really was beautiful, though.

Mya smiled. "Thank you, and I think I'll get this one; for two reasons, I love it, and tow you picked it out." She went back into the dressing room to put her normal clothes on.

When Mya came out her and Draco went and put back the other three dresses. Before going to pay, Mya got some rhinestone studded heels.

When they got to the counter, they gave the purchases to the lady behind. She rung up everything, as Mya waited for the total price.

"That will be 150 pounds," she said.

"Okay," said Mya digging through her wallet. Before she could get her money out, Draco gave the cashier a card.

"Put it on my account," he said.

"Last name," asked the lady.

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy, Draco, is that you?"

"In the flesh," he responded.

"I haven't seen you since you for a long while. How's Narcissa?"

"Good, Lucile, she'll be throwing a diner party tonight," said Draco, propped on the counter by his elbow.

"And whose this lucky girl?" asked Lucile, gesturing to Mya.

"Lucile this is Mya, Mya one of my mother's friends, Lucile."

"Nice to meet you," said Lucile, holding out a hand.

Mya took it welcomingly. "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, here's your card Draco, and your beautiful dress Mya."

"Thank you, and shall I tell mother you said hello?"

"That would be swell, thank you."

"Your welcome, see you later," said Draco waving.

When they got outside Draco asked, "How about some lunch?"

"Sounds good," said Mya wrapping her arm around his.

Back at Hogwarts Neville was in the library. The O.W.L's were coming up and he had nothing better to do. He sat there flipping through pages when Ginny came up behind him.

"Neville," she said, "Umbridge is starting to bug me."

Neville nodded, "Me too."

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

Neville gave her a long sad look. "…Everything," he said, then turned back to the books. Ginny set her books down on the table next to him, and sat down herself.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," he sighed, lifting his hand to his forehead. Ginny stared at him as though she was staring right through.

When it finally all clicked, Ginny broke, "its Mya isn't it?"

Neville nodded. "Yes, it always has been…"

"I see," said Ginny, biting her lip. "I wish I could help."

"I don't think anyone can help," he said, standing up. "What's so magnificent about Draco, anyway?" After that he left Ginny, sitting there not knowing what to do.

Neville was speed walking to the Gryffindor tower, after all those years of being there for her, listening to her problems, doing anything in his power JUST to see her smile, and she fell for Draco.

"Figures," he mumbled.

8


	12. Just a Bit

Chapter 12

Mya was in her room with Jessie going on about her date, Jessie really didn't care but acted like she was listening.

"…And then we went out to this fancy restaurant, wait do you want to see my dress?" asked Mya.

"Sure…"

Mya went to her closet and took the silver dress out of the plastic bag. Holding it to her chest she said, "Like it?"

Jessie glanced up. "Yeah."

"Oh good," said Mya, putting it on a hanger. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Yippy," mocked Jessie, flipping another page in her book.

Mya glared at her, "Whom are you going with?"

"Myself," Jessie responded.

"That's too bad," said Mya, going to sit on the bed.

"Sure it is, I'd rather go by myself than with Draco."

Mya glared at Jessie, she was excited to go with Draco, and she couldn't understand why Jessie hated him so much. Then again, why was she so infatuated with him? Mya shook her head, clearing it. Tomorrow was the dance and she was going to have a blast.

Neville was up in the common room. He had been reading but was distracted. His mind couldn't focus on the words but on the most important girl in his life. His sorrow grew. Mya was with Draco she was happy, why couldn't he be happy for her? There was something inside him that told him Draco was bad. Of course, a lot of other people felt there was something bad about him. He brushed the hair out of his face and continued staring into space, his hazel eyes filled with agony. Without Neville noticing, Harry sat down next to him.

"Evening, Neville," said Harry.

"Evening," replied Neville, dully.

"Neville, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," lied Neville. There was something, there was always something wrong. He didn't have Mya, and he would do almost anything for her.

"Right," said Harry, unconvinced. "Anyway, are you going to the ball with anyone?"

"Nope," said Neville. He wasn't making eye contact, he couldn't.

"Are you even going?" asked Harry.

Neville looked up at the wall. "I suppose."

"Alright, but I'm going to bed," said Harry, standing up. He didn't really know what to say. He had never seen Neville so upset. He knew Neville lied when he said 'nothing', so he just left.

"Night," said Neville, from the couch.

Harry turned around to face him from the stairs. "Night, Neville."

Neville didn't move, he just sat there. He held the leather book in his palm, and gazed into the fire. He thought for a little bit, then decided to go to bed tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Mya woke up, it took a while, she had been more tired than she expected. She sat up and rubbed her head. She was excited for later but had to get over her grogginess. She stumbled around a little bit. Once she became awake she got dressed and went to breakfast. She skipped along the halls where she finally ran into her man, Draco.

"Hey," he said, in a smooth voice.

"Hey," she replied. She grabbed the arm he offered her, and walked into the great hall. In the corner shadow Neville watched her go on so happily. It sickened him to see that rodent with such a wonderful girl. He followed shortly after Mya and Draco went in.

"I suppose, I will drop you off here," said Draco, standing by the Ravenclaw table.

"Okay," said Mya. "Love you."

"Love you, too," said Draco, with a sly grin.

Both went to eat. Neville walked in later, he looked at Mya but didn't say anything. She didn't notice him either.

It was time, Mya was getting ready putting her silver dress on and putting her hair up. She really did look good, her broad shoulders emphasized by the halter-top. She strapped on her studded heels and looked in the mirror.

"I think, I'm going to be sick," said Jessie, sourly from the background.

Mya spun around to stare her down. "And why is that?"

"Look at yourself, and for Draco, that's disgusting." Jessie was wearing a tan dress with a white sliver going up the front. She looked really good herself.

"You're just jealous," said Mya, somewhat haughtily.

"Of Draco, uh no, never."

"No not of Draco, of the fact that I will be recognized as the Princess of Slytherin," said Mya, slightly out of character.

"Still pertaining to Draco and once again, ew."

"I suppose we should go," said Mya, turning on her heel and going out the door.

"Yep," agreed Jessie, as she followed Mya.

At the bottom of the Ravenclaw tower Draco waited. He looked up just in time to see Mya walking towards him. He stared at her with shock.

"You…look…AMAZING," dragged Draco. He didn't think she could look that good.

"Thank you," said Mya.

"Let's go Dance," said Mya.

"We shall."

Jessie sighed in the background she was disgusted. On the way there Jessie ran into Neville who was walking by himself.

"Hi Neville," said Jessie.

"Hi."

"Who are you going to the dance with?" asked Jessie, in a plain tone.

"No one," replied Neville, he looked rather angry.

"Me either, do you want to go together?" asked Jessie.

"Why not," he said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Okay, that sounds good. Are you as disgusted with Mya and Draco as I am?"

'Yes…" he mumbled. Neville had never been so disgusted in his life. Draco was filth and would do nothing but ruin Mya. Draco and Pansy were a little too close for comfort.

The evening rolled on and Mya and Draco danced the night away. She had never been happier, than the moment of twirling in the air, in Draco's strong arms.

"I think I'm going to go get some punch," she said, leaving Draco's grasp.

"Okay," he replied.

As soon as Mya left, her world was going to be turned upside down. Pansy strolled over to Draco.

"Hello, love," she said, running a finger along his shoulder.

"Hey," he said.

"Let's dance," she said, tugging Draco by the collar. As soon as they faced each other Pansy planted a kiss right on Draco's pale lips. He kissed back just out of instinct, little did he know Mya was right behind him.

"My God," said Mya, stumbling backwards, "Draco…" she cried. She dropped the glasses and ran out the door.

"So as I was saying," said Neville, sitting on one of the chairs. "Why is Mya running outside?" She had caught his eye, and he knew something went terribly wrong. Him and Jessie exchanged looks and followed her outside.

It was snowing out, and Mya ran out the door into the blistery winter. He cheeks were stained with tears. She had trusted Draco, told him she loved him, and he said it back. She determined she had been lied too. She ran all the way to the fountain where she dropped down on her knees and clutched the side of the fountain. She cried and cried, and didn't even realize how cold it was.

Neville saw her sitting in the powdered ground, he ran to meet her. He may have been mad at her, no he wasn't he had been mad at the situation, but seeing her upset melted his heart. Jessie stood in the doorway.

"Mya," he said gently, kneeling down beside her.

She looked up at him with her bright red cheeks and swelled eyes, but she looked away. She was in a whirl of emotions. She had been cheated, and she more than likely crushed her best friend.

Neville took his overcoat off and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. "Mya, what happened?" he said, sternly. Mya looked up again, this time she wiped her eyes and stood up, bringing Neville up with her. She looked at the ground, conjuring the words to say.

"Draco…" she sobbed. She was now looking into Neville's caring eyes. "He cheated and lied."

"Mya, I am so sorry," said Neville. He felt really bad, well for her.

Mya leaned into Neville; the cold was starting to come over her now. Neville simply wrapped his arms around her and clutched her to him. As Mya stood in Neville's arms she came to a revelation, she had NEVER felt this way with Draco. It just now came to her, how could she have been so blind? She was very close with Neville, and she just now realized how in love with her he was. She started chuckling, surprising Neville.

"What's so funny?" asked Neville, confused.

Mya tilted her back to look at him; she rubbed her eyes that had been soaking Neville's chest. She actually loved Neville, loved him all along, and she would do anything for him.

"Well, to be quite frank…" she started. "I wasn't even this happy with Draco."

Neville stared at her blankly, "What do you mean?"

Mya brought her lips to his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Neville was surprised at first didn't react at first but then started kissing back. He picked her up with ease and twirled her around. She stopped kissing briefly only to giggle a little. Neville set her back down but before he could speak she gave him one more smooch. Then pulled away to let him speak.

"Wow," he stated, "that was…great."

"Do you know what I mean know?" asked Mya raising an eyebrow.

Neville pulled her closer. "Yes," he said, going in for another kiss. Mya kissed back.

"Hey you two love birds, it's a little cold don't you think?" yelled Jessie.

Neville and Mya looked at each other and laughed. Neville took her by the hand and took her back inside.

"Just a bit," he said, cheerfully to Jessie. Taking Mya back inside to the ball.

Jessie shook her head and smiled. She was happy for the both of them.

6


	13. The Final Chapter

Chapter 13 

Mya and Neville finished up the night dancing, in each other's arms. Mya knew Neville wouldn't do a thing to hurt her. As she danced with Neville she realized Draco was never right for her his family wouldn't even like her. He was a pure blood and she was a muggle born. With Neville, however, no one knew Mya as well as he did, and vice-versa. From the far corner, Draco watched Mya and Neville. _It's all Pansy's fault, _he thought, trying to sooth his own ego. He now realized how he had taken Mya for granite; he should have known she wasn't going to be there all the time. _Or_ he thought, _Maybe I should have been there for her and not let Pansy cross my path. _Oh well, there was nothing he could do now.

"Neville, when did you learn how to dance?" asked Mya.

"Last year," he said. "I practiced. But maybe I should ask you the same question."

Mya grinned. "Just following your lead," she admitted. Neville felt very proud of himself.

A couple weeks went by, Mya and Neville got strange looks from people, while also happy looks from others. Professor Snape was disgusted, as usual, and Professor Sprout was happy for Neville.

"Hey Neville, how are things?" asked Harry, as Neville came into the common room.

"Never been better," replied Neville, there really wasn't a happier time for him, except maybe when he got his Mimbulus Mimbletonia from his Great Uncle Algie. Nope, he was happier now, but not by much.

"I'm so happy for you, Neville," said Harry.

"Me too," said Ginny, after she had been eavesdropping.

"Thanks you guys," said Neville, blushing.

Mya sat on her bed facing Jessie. She was biting her bottom lip and held her knees to her chest. Her face was beaming with this newfound excitement.

"Why do you keep staring at me? Are you feeling all right? You look kind of loopy," said Jessie, looking up from her book.

"I dunno," jeered Mya, rocking back and forth.

"Do you need to rant on about your love?"

"Maybe…" said Mya, playfully.

Jessie sighed, closed her book and thought, _Why is this my job? _"Shoot."

"I don't know where to start," said Mya.

"Pick a random spot." Jessie had rather been reading, she was at a really good party of the book her mom had sent her.

"We had a good time at the dance."

"Didn't we all," mumbled Jessie.

"Oh come on, lighten up," said Mya, gently slapping Jessie on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry excuse me," said Jessie, clearing her throat. "Oh my God, that dance was like totally great." She mocked.

Mya glared at her. "Shut up," she said, flinging her self onto her back. She stared at the canopy for a while, getting lost in her thoughts, of Neville.

"You know, Neville has liked you for a very long time," said Jessie.

"Huh?" asked Mya, who's trance was broken.

"You know, Neville, he's been head over heels for you ever since the beginning of the year."

"That long?" asked Mya, disbelievingly.

"Yep," said Jessie, going back to her book.

Mya looked back up at the canopy, and started to fall asleep. Her dreams filled wit past memories, mostly of Neville, just like any other giddy teen girl.

The next morning, Neville stood by the fountain, staring into the blue water. He had gotten up earlier than normal, and he just didn't feel like going to the library. Spring was here, and school would be getting out soon, what was he going to do this summer? Without Mya? He pondered that, but was interrupted.

"Longbottom," greeted Draco.

"Malfoy," replied Neville, stunned with a hint of fear.

"Listen, I didn't come here to start problems," said Draco, waving a hand, he wasn't looking Neville in the eye. He was feeling rather small, and insignificant.

"Then what'd you come out here for?" asked Neville.

"I've come to talk to you about Mya," he said, with guilt.

"What about her?" Neville was getting defensive.

Draco looked up. "You know how important she is, right?"

"Of course."

"Good, and you better take damn good care of her," Draco said, strongly. "I sure as hell didn't. I hurt her and as I felt the guilt, I came to realize that I took her for granite, and I don't want it happening to her again." He looked away again, the hate for himself grew. He shook his head and went back to Neville, who was standing there motionless. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't hurt her no matter what," said Neville.

"You should be proud of yourself, and congratulations for getting the girl," he said, without the slightest amount of sarcasm in his voice. Then he started walking away. Neville simply stood in shock, he had never thought Draco had a heart.

Before either Mya or Neville noticed the year came to an end. O.W.L's were finished, and they would be going home for the summer. Neville still hadn't come up with a plan for the summer; he didn't want to lose Mya. He packed his things, neatly folding them and placing them in his suitcase. He would just have to talk to her. He snapped the buckles and went down to the grounds where he would meet up with Mya.

"So what are you and Neville doing over the summer?" asked Jessie.

"Haven't figured it out yet," replied Mya, who was focused on packing her things.

"Remember what happened with Hunter?" asked Jessie.

Mya looked up to Jessie, and her face filled with sadness. "Yes…" she whispered. "And I won't let that happen to me and Neville."

"Well, than you best come up with a plan," said Jessie, with a hand on her hip.

"I'm working on it." Mya finished packing her things and went with Jessie to the grounds. As they walked, Mya constantly thought of a way to spend time with Neville. Before she knew it, an idea dawned on her. Her and Jessie went out through the wooden doors, and they saw Neville standing there with his Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

"Wow, you got yourself a winner," said Jessie, sarcastically.

Mya laughed. "I know." She an up to him and gave him a big hug followed by a kiss.

"Hey, I have an idea," said Mya. Neville stared at her blankly. "You know about the summer?"

"Oh right, what is it?"

"How would feel about going to the States this summer?" she asked.

"That sounds great, but what about my gran?"

"Well, I can handle a few more days away from home, so we can go there for a few days then we can go to my house."

"That's great!" exclaimed Neville.

"Isn't it!" said Mya. "But we should go, the Hogwarts Express will be leaving soon."

Mya took Neville's arm and started walking to the train with Neville and Jessie. Her two most beloved friends.

A/N: Well this is the end. Sorry I sped it up so much, but to be honest I was getting sick of it, but thanks to all those who read it. And for those who really like this story, I will be making something similar to an epilogue soon.

4


End file.
